O crepúsculo dos deuses
by Dannu
Summary: Para além da vida de poderosos magos e sedutoras sacerdotisas, a história de um amor através das lendas medievais e dos mistérios dos grandes ritos celtas! Fora das névoas de Avalon, virá o destino de uma nação! Radamanthys e pandora!
1. Germânia 249 dc

o.O.o GERMÂNIA, 249 d.c o.O.o

Com o pôr do sol, um vento fresco havia soprado do mar. Era a época em que os agricultores queimavam o restolho nos campos, mas o vento varrera a névoa que encobrira os céus e a Via Láctea traçava uma trilha branca no firmamento.

O mago da Germânia estava sentado na pedra da Vigia, no alto do Tor, com o olhar fixo nas estrelas. Mas embora o esplendor do céu se oferecesse aos seus olhos, isso não lhe absorvia toda a atenção. Ele aguçava os ouvidos para captar qualquer ruído que pudesse vir da morada da suma sacerdotisa, nas encostas abaixo.

Desde o amanhecer ela estava em trabalho de parto. Este seria o quinto filho de Eilan, e os bebês anteriores haviam nascido com facilidade. O parto não deveria estar demorando tanto. As parteiras guardavam seus mistérios, mas ao pôr do sol, quando se preparava para essa vigília, ele vira a preocupação nos seus olhos.

O rei Johann, que havia convocado Eilan para o grande rito por causa dos seus campos inundados, era um homem alto e robusto, de compleições fortes, à maneira das tribos germânicas de onde viera e que havia se instalado nas terras ao norte da Germânia; e Eilan, uma mulher magra e delicada, de feições tão pálidas quanto a neve, com a típica aparência dos povos mágicos, como eram chamados os rúnicos, havia lhe despertado a paixão.

Não causaria surpresa se a criança que Johann gerara fosse demasiada grande para sair com facilidade do ventre. Quando Eilan descobrira que ele a engravidara, algumas das sacerdotisas mais velhas lhe recomendaram que se livrasse da criança. Mas fazer isso teria anulado a magia e Eilan lhes disse que ela havia servido à Deusa por tempo demasiado para não confiar nos seus desígnios.

Que desígnio havia no nascimento desta criança? Os velhos olhos do mago esquadrinharam o céu procurando compreender os segredos escritos nas estrelas. O sol achava-se então no signo de virgem e a lua velha, ultrapassando-o, estivera visível no céu naquela manhã. Nesse momento, ela ocultava o rosto, deixando a noite para o esplendor das estrelas.

O velho encolheu-se nas dobras espessas do manto cinzento, sentindo nos ossos a friagem da noite de outono. Enquanto acompanhava a grande carroça a rodar sempre adiante pelo céu e nenhuma notícia surgia. Ele sabia que estava tremendo, não de frio, mas de medo.

...

Lentamente, como ovelhas pastando, as estrelas seguiam adiante pelo firmamento. Saturno cintilava a sudoeste, no signo de libra. A medida que as horas avançavam, a firmeza da parturiente estava declinando. DE quando em quando, ouvia-se um gemido de dor vindo da cabana. Mas foi só na hora tranqüila, exatamente quando as estrelas se apagavam, que um novo som deixou o mago empertigado, com o coração batendo forte, o choro fraco e queixoso de um recém-nascido.

À leste o céu já estava empalidecendo devido a aproximação do dia, mas no alto as estrelas ainda brilhavam. O hábito antigo levou os olhos do velho para cima. Marte, Júpiter e Vênus achavam-se em luminosa conjunção. Treinado desde a infância nas disciplinas dos druidas, ele confiou à memória a posição das estrelas. Depois, fazendo uma careta quando as juntas protestaram, ele se pôs de pé e apoiando-se pesadamente no cajado entalhado, seguiu colina abaixo.

A criança parara de chorar, mas quando o mago acercou-se da cabana do parto, seu estômago se contraiu, pois ele ouviu pranto lá dentro. As mulheres afastaram-se quando ele empurrou a espessa cortina que pendia sobre o vão da porta, pois ele era o único homem que tinha o direito de entrar ali.

Aelia, uma das sacerdotisas mais jovens, estava sentada em um canto, cantarolando para uma trouxa enfaixada que segurava nos braços. O olhar do mago se desviou dela para a mulher que jazia sobre a cama e se deteve, pois Eilan, cuja beleza emanara de graça, estava absolutamente imóvel.

O seu cabelo negro espalhava-se sobre o travesseiro e os traços angulosos já estavam adquirindo a inconfundível rudeza que distingue a morte do sono.

- Como...- ele parecia atarantado, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

- Foi o coração – disse Gutrune, cujas feições neste momento eram dolorosamente parecidas com as da mulher morta em cima da cama, emora na maioria das vezes a doçura da expressão de Eilan sempre tivesse facilitado a distinção entre as duas irmãs.

- Ela havia sofrido as dores do parto por muito tempo – completou – O coração cedeu ao esforço final para expelir a criança!

O mago caminhou até o lado da cama, contemplou Eilan e depois de um momento se curvou para traçar um signo de bênção sobre a testa fria.

"Já vivi demais" – pensou ele – "Devia ser você a recitar os ritos para mim!"

Ele ouviu Gutrune respirar forte às suas costas.

- Diga então druida, que destino as estrelas predizem para a menina nascida nesta hora?

O velho virou-se. Gutrune encarou-o, com os olhos brilhando de raiva e lágrimas não derramadas.

"Ela tem o direito de perguntar isto" – pensou o velho

Quando a sacerdotisa anterior morrera, Gutrune havia sido desprezada em favor de sua irmã, ele supunha que dessa vez, a escolha recairia sobre ela. Então o espírito de seu íntimo se fez ouvir, em resposta ao desafio de Gutrune. Pigarreou:

- Assim falam as estrelas – a sua voz tremeu um pouco – A criança que nasceu na passagem do outono, exatamente quando a noite cedeu lugar ao amanhecer, permanecerá na passagem da Era, o portão entre dois mundos. A época de Áries passou e agora Peixes reinará. A lua oculta a face. Esta donzela ocultará a lua que traz sobre a testa e só na velhice ela encontrará seu verdadeiro poder. Ás suas costas acha-se a estrada que conduz às trevas e seus mistérios, a sua frente, brilha a severa luz do dia!

Ele parou para respirar, continuando em seguida:

- Marte está no signo de leão, mas a guerra não a subjugará, pois é governada pela estrela da realeza. Para esta criança, o amor estará relacionado a soberania, pois Júpiter se sente atraído por Vênus. Juntos, o fulgor de ambos iluminará o mundo. Nesta noite todos eles se movem em direção a virgem, que Serpa sua verdadeira rainha. Muitos se curvarão diante dela, mas a sua verdadeira soberania estará oculta. Todos a louvarão, mas poucos conhecerão sua verdadeira essência. Saturno agora encontra-se em libra. As suas lições mais difíceis serão para manter um equilíbrio entre a antiga e a nova sabedoria. Mas mercúrio está oculto, e eu prevejo para esta criança muitas perambulações e maus entendidos, todavia no final todos os caminhos a conduzirão ao seu lar.

Em torno dele as sacerdotisas estavam murmurando.

- Ele profetiza grandeza, ela será a grande sacerdotisa como sua mãe antes dela!

O mago franziu as sobrancelhas. As estrelas lhe haviam mostrado uma vida de magia e poder. Parecia que esta criança estava destinada a percorrer um caminho diferente daquele que fora trilhado por qualquer outra sacerdotisa germânica.

- O bebê é saudável e bem conformado ?

- Ela é perfeita, meu senhor! – Aelia ergueu-se aconchegando ao peito a criança enrolada em faixas.

- Onde encontrarão uma ama para ela? - Ele sabia que não havia nenhuma mulher amamentando nas proximidades.

- Ela pode ir para a aldeia dos habitantes do lago – respondeu Gutrune – Lá sempre há alguma mulher com leite! Mas eu a enviarei ao pai assim que desmamar!

Aelia apertou forte o seu fardo, mas a aura de poder que rodeava a sacerdotisa já estava caindo sobre Gutrune e se a mulher mais nova tinha objeções a fazer, ela não exprimiu em voz alta.

- Tem certeza de que isso é sensato? – Graças a sua função, o mago podia contestá-la – A criança não precisará ser instruída nos mistérios, para cumprir seu destino?

- O que os deuses dispuseram eles realizarão! – respondeu Gutrune – Mas muito tempo passará antes que eu lhe possa fitar o rosto e não ver minha irmã morta!

O mago franziu as sobrancelhas, pois sempre lhe parecera que não havia muita afeição entre Gutrune e sua irmã mais nova, Eilan. Mas talvez houvesse alguma razão nisso: se Gutrune sentia-se culpada por sentir inveja da irmã, o bebê seria uma dolorosa lembrança.

- Se a menina demonstrar talento, quando for mais velha talvez possa retornar! – prosseguiu Gutrune

Se fosse um homem mais jovem, o mago poderia ter tentado mudar sua opinião, mas ele vira a hora da sua própria morte nas estrelas e sabia que não estaria ali para proteger a meninazinha se Gutrune lhe mostrasse rancor.

- Mostre-me a criança! – ordenou ele

Aelia ergueu-se puxando a manta para trás. Lune contemplou o rosto do bebê, ainda fechado em si como um botão de rosa. A criança era grande, não era de admirar que a mãe houvesse travado uma batalha tão penosa para dar-lhe a luz.

- Quem é você pequenina? – murmurou Lune através de seus cabelos longos – … digna de um sacrifício tão grande?

- Antes de morrer a senhora disse que ela deveria chamar-se Pandora – respondeu Aelia.

- Pandora – repetiu Lune – A primeira mulher segundo os gregos! – e como se houvesse compreendido, a pequena abriu os olhos cinzentos.

- Ah, esta não é a primeira vez para você! – disse Lune então, saudando-a como um viajante que encontra um velho amigo pela estrada.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de tristeza porque não viveria para ver aquela criança crescida.

- Bem vinda de volta, minha querida!

Por um momento as sobrancelhas da menina se curvaram e em seguida os lábios minúsculos se abriram num sorriso.

o.O.o Continua... o.O.o


	2. Bretanha Dez anos depois

**Bretanha - Dez anos depois**

- Eu posso ver água ao longe! É o mar?

Cravou os calcanhares no flanco roliço do cavalo negro, para colocá-lo ao lado do cavalo de seu guia, Coelius. O animal irrompeu em um trote agitado e ele puxou-lhe as rédeas.

- Ah, menino Radamanthys, os seus olhos jovens são melhores do que os meus!

Respondeu o homem, que havia sido preceptor de muitos outros guerreiros antes de receber a tarefa, dada pelo seu próprio pai, o rei Uther, de escoltá-lo até as tribos ao norte da Bretanha, afim de que pudesse ser treinado para substituí-lo.

- Só consigo ver uma luz intensa! Mas acho que a nossa frente ainda não é o mar e sim as terras de verão, encharcadas pelas chuvas!

O menino aloirado, de porte altivo, embora só tivesse apenas 10 anos, empurrou para trás uma mecha de cabelo e observou a paisagem. Os campos eram entrecortados por elevações do terreno e divididas por árvores frondosas. Além delas, ele podia avistar também várias colinas onde, explicava seu guia, havia minas de chumbo, terminando numa nuvem de névoa.

- Estamos quase chegando? – o cavalo negro sacudiu-se quando o astuto rapazinho lhe puxou as rédeas para trás.

- Sim, se conseguirmos chegar ainda hoje a aldeia da gente do lago, onde pernoitaremos!

Radamanthys ergueu os olhos para ele com respeito, pois embora estivessem na estrada a cerca de 3 dias, Coelius parecia incansável.

Coelius pretendia montar, quando se aposentasse, uma escola de filosofia em Londinium.

- Alcançaremos a aldeia a tarde! – disse o guia

- Quando chegarmos lá descansaremos! – disse o menino altivo

- Pensei que estivesse ansioso por chegar as terras altas! – continuou Coelius

- Terei muito tempo para desfrutar das planícies escocesas! – respondeu – Posso esperar mais um dia!

- E começar os seu treinos mais rudes! – continuou o valoroso guerreiro – Dizem que seu primo Minos está aprendendo a antiga maneira de lutar que herdara dos parentes da mãe, os nórdicos!

- Os nórdicos são bons... – Radamanthys falou – mas as técnicas bretãs são infalíveis!

- Consola-me ao menos que você tenha toda essa ânsia de lutar pelo nosso povo!

O garoto sorriu. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que esta era sua maior expectativa, lutar por sua terra e defender a velha sabedoria. E ele sabia, desde sempre, que seu pai desejava mandar-lhe ao norte para completar seus treinamentos.

O fato disso ter acontecido mais cedo do que supunha, se devia a rebelião de um general que havia isolado a Bretanha do império. No sudeste, as costas estavam desprotegidas e o rei Uther achara melhor enviar seu filho por segurança e para que aprendesse a arte da guerra.

Por um instante o sorriso no infantil, mas imperiosos rosto de Radamanthys vacilou com a lembrança de seu pai, que naquele momento poderia estar em perigo. Mas sabia também que enquanto ele estivesse longe de casa, sua vida correria perigo.

A estrada conduzia agora para baixo, estendendo-se através das rochas da colina. Ao pé da encosta, as águas apresentavam-se com folhas de ouro. Continuaram a avançar enquanto o sol ia descendo no horizonte. Radamanthys pode ver os pastos dos verões anteriores completamente encharcados e mais além, os juncos que margeavam o rio.

A água mais profunda era escura e carregada de mistério. Aprendera que os pântanos eram guardados por espíritos, onde os elementos eram tão confusos e misturados, que não se podia saber com exatidão onde a terra terminava e a água começava.

A medida em que a tarde separava-se da noite, Uma bruma começou a fazer-se presente. Coelius, seguido atentamente pelo seu pequeno companheiro, avançava lentamente, deixando que os animais escolhessem o local por onde deviam passar.

Desde que nascera que Radamanthys montava cavalos, mas aquela jornada, a última etapa antes de embarcar em direção ao norte, lhe estava causando surdas dores nas pernas, mas não reclamava.

Saíram da cobertura vegetal e de repente Coelius apontou numa determinada direção. Além do emaranhado de pântanos e árvores retorcidas, elevava-se uma colina e tendo no sangue o poder que emanava dos descendentes da ilha mágica, Avalon, que teria desaparecido nas brumas, Radamanthys sabia que estava contemplando o círculo de pedras, conhecido por Anel.

- Stonehenge... – murmurou Coelius com os olhos embaciados

O aglomerado de cabanas cônicas ao sopé da montanha pertencia a uma pequena comunidade cristã. Nessa época, essa doutrina começava a espalhar-se pelas terras dos druidas.

- E lá está a aldeia do povo do lago...

Anunciou o guia, apontando para as colunas de fumaça que se elevavam além dos salgueiros. Radamanthys excitou o cavalo e avançou impacientemente.

- Nós temos barca, mas atravessar a esta hora poderia ser perigoso!

As palavras do chefe eram respeitosas, mas na sua atitude havia pouco deferência

- Ele partirá ao amanhecer! – respondeu Coelius – Enfrentamos uma longa viagem! Deixemos que o príncipe descanse por esta noite, antes de ir ao encontro de seu destino!

Radamanthys o fitou agradecido. Estava ansioso para chegar a Bretanha do Norte, mas agora que a viagem terminara, percebia com tristeza que teria de deixar sua terra durante anos a fio.

O povo do lago lhes deram as boas vindas em uma das casas redondas, assentada acima do pântano. Um barco raso estava amarrado ao lado da moradia e a palha do teto, uivava a passagem do vento.

Os aldeões eram pessoas de compleições trigueiras e delicadas, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Aos 10 anos, Radamanthys já era quase tão alto quanto um jovem de 15 ou 16 anos e possuía cabelos e olhos claros. Observou-os com curiosidade.

Coelius e Radamanthys comeram guisado de peixe acompanhado de cerveja diluída em água. Um bolo de aveia, assado sobre pedra, também foi muito bem vindo. Depois de comerem a refeição simples, ficaram sentados juntos ao fogo, com os corpos cansados para se moverem, mas o espírito completamente desperto.

- Coelius, quando montar sua escola de filosofia, vai lembrar-se de mim?

- Como poderia esquecer o pequeno que eduquei como meu filho! Quando eu estiver duelando para enfiar hexâmetros gregos nas cabeças de meia dúzia de obtusos meninos, eu lembrarei de você! Você será um verdadeiro Apolo!

As feições exaustas do corpulento homem franziram num sorriso.

- Nesta aldeia chama-se Belenos! – consertou o menino

- Eu me referia ao deus grego, mas é tudo a mesma coisa!

- Acredita que nossos deuses sejam iguais aos deuses gregos?

Coelius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Um único sol brilha aqui e na Grécia!

Radamanthys franziu as sobrancelhas. Coelius lhe havia dito que um certo filósofo chamado Platão, havia escrito que a idéia por trás das coisas são sempre as mesmas. Na época, sua cabecinha de 7 anos, lutara para entender estas palavras.

Mas ele pôde notar que a todo lugar que chegava tinha seu espírito próprio, tão diferentes quanto as almas humanas. Esta parte da Bretanha onde se encontrava, conhecida por Terra de verão, com seus bosques e lagos, parecia um mundo distante do de onde viera, embora ficasse a apenas 3 dias de jornada. Como os deuses poderiam ser os mesmos?

- E se eu não for aceito? – indagou Radamanthys

- A pessoa virtuosa não precisa da aprovação de ninguém! Haverá quem não queira que você suba ao trono, mas também haverá quem lhe seja fiel! Busque as pessoas que necessitarão de você e elas lhe retribuirão a graça!

Embora o tom de Coelius fosse animador, Radamanthys engoliu em seco, era um príncipe pagão, mas um dia seria também um guerreiro e rei de toda Bretanha.

o.O.o

Radamanthys despertou de um sonho com muita água piscando sob a luz do sol. Ele havia estado no que parecia ser uma clareira, deslizando silenciosamente em meio as brumas, até que elas se fenderam para revelar uma bela mulher, pálida, de longos cabelos negros. Mas em seguida a cena havia mudado, e ele estava numa galé que se aproximava de terras intermináveis, pantanosas e enevoadas.

Muitas vezes ele havia sonhado com coisas que se realizara, e ao abrir os olhos naquela manhã, perguntara se esse seria algum presságio. Levantou-se e relanceando os olhos pelo local onde havia dormido, viu, próximo a lareira, a figura de um homem que jamais vira. O desconhecido voltou-se para ele e Radamanthys pôde ver que ele possuía uma estranha figura tatuada em seu punho.

- Este é Suon – disse Coelius, batendo de leve no ombro infantil – Ele chegou exatamente ao amanhecer!

- Este é o príncipe? – perguntou o visitante

- O filho do Rei Uther de Camulodunum! – respondeu Coelius – Sua mãe, segundo falam, era de Avalon!

- Ele ainda parece jovem para se iniciar!

Coelius sorriu.

- O rei decidi quando o jovem deve iniciar-se! Além do mais, ele sabe ler e escrever em grego e em latim, também!

Suon não se mostrou muito impressionado. Radamanthys ergueu o queixo e encarou o olhar enigmático do desconhecido. Em seguida, Suon inclinou a cabeça, reverenciando-o. Pela primeira vez, ele dirigiu-se diretamente ao menino:

- É desejo seu ou do seu pai que você para a Escócia?

Radamanthys sentiu-se gelar, mas normalizou-se quando as palavras saíram com firmeza:

- Eu quero ir para o norte!

- Deixe-o comer algo e então estaremos prontos para a viagem! – disse Coelius

- Você não, só o rapaz! È proibido um estrangeiro ir as terras do norte sem ser convidado! – respondeu ríspido Suon, saindo em seguida.

Radamanthys levantou-se.

- Jamais esquecerei o que fez por mim!

o.O.o

Radamanthys apertava os dedos na amurada enquanto o barqueiro, seguido por Suon, arrumava a embarcação. Durante a noite a bruma havia ficado mais pesada, de modo que o ambiente era mais sentido que visto. O menino sentiu-se subjugado pelo impetuoso desígnio do rio e foi com expectativa que chegou a face oposta.

Durante a viagem, que se estendera por dois longos dias, Radamanthys pôde observar a profundidade, o que parecia estranho, pois as varas utilizadas pelo barqueiro pareciam tocar a terra e ele podia ver os juncos balançando abaixo da linha d'água.

Radamanthys fitou com curiosidade o homem sentado ao seu lado. Tão concentrado que mais parecia uma estátua. Para ser guerreiro, era preciso separar-se do sentimento humano e ele já havia aprendido isso. Em seguida, quando um véu de bruma soprou mais forte, acomodou-se no banco.

A névoa ficava cada vez mais espessa, estendendo-se em densas meadas, como se não só a terra, mas também o ar estivesse se dissolvendo no útero do mundo. Radamanthys respirou fundo, ficando irrequieto com a demora.

A essa altura já haviam adentrado nas costas da Escócia e o barqueiro estava remando devagar. A medida que o barco avançava, Radamanthys, pela primeira vez, sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo.

A barca flutuava silenciosamente, com as últimas ondulações alargadas por sua passagem. O rapaz sentiu uma pressão nos ouvidos e balançou a cabeça para aliviá-la. Então, por fim, Suon levantou-se, dando ordens ao velho que conduzia a embarcação num dialeto desconhecido para o jovem príncipe.

Ao aproximarem-se da margem, as brumas desvaneceram-se e Radamanthys pôde avistar as belas planícies escocesas onde, quando pequeno, correra com seu primo, descendente dos nórdicos.

O amontoado de cabanas de madeira podia ser avistada ao longe. Ele havia visto construções romanas muito maiores, mas não que fossem tão maciças, guarnecidas por colunas afuniladas. Pela primeira vez, desde o início da viagem, Suon dirigiu-se ao rapazinho.

- Bem vindo as terras altas!

- Olhe, é o filho de Uther! – os cochichos espalhavam-se

- Não pode ser! Ele é muito alto para uma criança de 10 anos!

- Puxou bem a raça bretã! – dizia outro

- Isto não o favorecerá diante do rei Siegmund! – foi a resposta de um outro

Era difícil fingir não ouvir, ainda mais caminhar com o porte altivo de um príncipe. Radamanthys não pode deixar de colher alguma impressões do ambiente. As casas construídas com pedras e cobertas de barro e círculos de pedras sustentando o teto. Através de um buraco aberto no centro, entrava uma réstia de luz solar.

O salão para onde fora encaminhado, afim de ser recebido por seu tio, era redonda e todos os guerreiros da recigãoa estavam ali. Alguns homens traziam os cabelos em tranças e símbolos pagãos, assim como ele também possuía, no corpo.

"Ignore-os" – pensou Radamanthys consigo – "Vai conviver com eles e vai freqüentar este salão diversas vezes"

Enquanto os homens afastavam-se para o lado, dando-lhe passagem e inclinando-se, pôde ver seu tio e seu primo a distância, esperando-o. O murmúrio cessou quando o rei Siegmund ergueu a mão. Todos os olhos estavam sobre ele.

Aproximando-se, Radamanthys pode ver o rosto do rei, que há muitos anos não via. Seu cabelo, que antes fora loiro, estava salpicado de grisalho. O menino deteve-se diante dele. Inclinou-se e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. O ar carrancudo de seu tio estava abrandado por um lampejo de divertimento.

- Então... – falou o rei – Você veio para cá. Por que? – a pergunta foi proferida num tom brusco

- Assim vai espantar seu sobrinho! – um homem mais jovem que o rei aproximou-se com intimidade

- Foi uma pergunta simples, Valentine! – continuou o rei - Sinto-me obrigado a fazer esta pergunta! Você procura a instrução de um guerreiro ou apenas um refúgio durante a guerra?

Radamanthys franziu a sobrancelha.

- Foi pela vontade de meu pai que vim, meu tio! Por causa da invasão saxônia! - respondeu de vagar, com firmeza

– Venho para preparar-me para governar a Bretanha!

Se houvesse existido alguma dúvida, aquela viagem teria dissipado. Essa era a magia que Radamanthys sentia existir ali. Naquele momento reconheceu a sua herança.

- Ser um bom rei é o meu desejo mais verdadeiro... – continuou o menino

- Tome cuidado com o que deseja, para não descobrir que de fato ele se realizou! – suspirou o rei – Entretanto você respondeu a minha pergunta e se será o rei só os deuses dirão! – Siegmund encarou o sobrinho com severidade

Houve um murmúrio por parte dos homens ali presentes. Radamanthys continuava a encarar o tio, segurando seu olhar e compreendeu que ele não o queria ali, e assim como esperara que seu irmão fracassasse, também faria de tudo para humilhá-lo.

"Mas eu não fracassarei" – pensou o rapazinho – "Treinarei com mais afinco que qualquer um!"

- Venha! – chamou o rei levantando-se

Radamanthys o seguiu, fitando o seu primo Minos, na mesma idade que a sua, que lhe deu passagem, cumprimentando-o com um aceno. Radamanthys devolveu o acolhimento com um sorriso. Neste momento o rei voltou-se:

- Deseja zombar de nós? – havia um tom subjacente em sua voz

- Não, meu tio! – o menino respondeu sem entender

- Os homens estão esperando, vá cumprimentar seus companheiros! – disse o rei

Radamanthys aproximou-se do grupo de guerreiros, acenando para cada um. No meio deles havia um garoto mais ou menos de sua idade também, com certeza seria se companheiro nos treinos, assim como seu primo.

- Este é Aiacos! – exclamou o rei

- O melhor aluno que um mestre pode querer! – o seu tom era de sarcasmo

Radamanthys e Aiacos entreolharam-se.

- Seja bem-vindo a Escócia! – disse o garoto com feições orientais.

- Obrigado!

Pelo menos alguém ali estava contente com sua chegada. Enquanto percorria a fileira de homens, alguns sorriam com sinceridade para ele e outros até tinham uma palavra de elogio. Os aprendizes o receberam com admiração, como se desde o começo ele pretendesse desafiar o rei.

Alguns, percebeu Radamanthys, com certeza haviam vindo de outras terras. Uns tinham o tom rosado dos nórdicos, outros o moreno dos latinos e a maioria trazia as feições bronzeadas dos bretãos. Só dois ou três se apreciam com os temidos germanos. Seu primo Minos era quase tão alto quanto ele, embora seu cabelo fosse mais claro.

Em seguida, a formalidade da saudação estava encerrada e a fileira solene havia se transformado num grupo de homens festivos tagarelando e bebendo. Mulheres entraram no recinto, despejando sobre a turba masculina seus encantos. Radamanthys percebeu que aqueles festejos também eram para ele, ao ver os outros garotos com muita intimidade com as concubinas.

O rei, que também bebia vinho, o observava e Radamanthys suspirou, tendo a certeza que, se antes se tio antipatizava com ele, agora o detestava, por ter conseguido um bom acolhimento por parte de sua corte. Radamanthys havia crescido entre os nobres e sabia que nenhum rei admitia ser ridicularizado em sua própria casa.

o.O.o Continua... o.O.o


	3. Germânia 262 dc

**o.O.o ****Germânia – 262 d.c**** o.O.o**

- Mas aonde as pessoas vão quando visitam o reino encantado?

Pandora estava deitada sobre a barriga, com a luz do sol as suas costas. Uma parte de sua mente se dava conta de que estava ali, na relva, com seus companheiros, ouvindo os ensinamentos da sacerdotisa, mas a sua essência estava flutuando entre este mundo e o outro.

- Vocês estão aqui, não é? – Perguntou Aelia.

- Não totalmente... – respondeu Sian, prima de Pandora, filha de sua tia Gutrune.

- É mais fácil viajar apenas em espírito, mas o corpo também pode ser transportado, mas só por aqueles já instruídos nos mistérios! – continuou a boa senhora.

Pandora sentou-se sobre a grama. Era um dia de calor incomum na primavera e Aelia havia levado suas crianças para o pomar. A luz incidia por entre as folhas e flores novas, salpicando de ouro as túnicas de linho.

Sian estava refletindo sobre a resposta. Por ser um tanto desajeitada, era sempre alvo de caçoadas entre os menores aprendizes. Mas, ainda que Gutrune não demonstrasse afetuosidade para com Pandora, era ela que, sendo filha da ex sacerdotisa suprema da Germânia, seria a próxima na linhagem.

Aos 13 anos, Pandora era tão alta quanto Aelia, ou talvez o fato de Sian ser realmente baixa para sua idade a fizesse parecer mais nova. Embora Gutrune tentasse incrustar nas duas meninas uma inimizade, o fato era que Pandora e Sian tornaram-se inseparáveis.

- Os cristãos contam uma história sobre o profeta Elias, que subiu ao céu num carro de fogo...- falou Pandora – Ele era um pagão?

Aelia pareceu um pouco aborrecida com a comparação e as outras meninas riram. Todos haviam aprendido a encarar os cristãos, principalmente os de Witrin, uma pequena aldeia perto das fronteiras, como velhos tolos, embora bondosos, que diziam preces e haviam esquecido a Deusa.

- Talvez... – murmurou Aelia – Mas eles nos julgam perigosos!

Os risos cessaram e as meninas, notando que a paciência da professora estava por um fio, arrumaram seus vestidos decorosamente e sentaram-se direito.

- Lembro-me quando perdi-me na floresta pela primeira vez... – disse Pandora – Cheguei a ficar assustada! Então, minha mente pareceu virar pelo avesso e encontrei o caminho de volta!

Todo mundo além das planícies germânicas parecia um sonho. Mesmo a dor por seu pai, o rei Johann, que fora morto em combate contra os saxões, se abrandara em pandora. Sua tia hostil era então sua única parente, mas as outras mulheres eram gentis e Sian era sua melhor amiga.

- Creio que esta é uma das formas de se imiscuir no reino encantado, mas não a única forma! – disse Aelia – Viajar para outras tribos, por exemplo, é uma jornada cansativa e muitas pessoas já iniciadas, adoecem porque suas mentes não foram preparadas suficientemente bem para a mudança!

Pandora balançou a cabeça concordando. Durante a infância, ela fora algumas vezes as ouras aldeias germânicas e até cristãs. Seu pai fizera questão de ensinar-lhe latim e grego enquanto vivera com ele, sendo mandada de volta a tribo de sua mão quando completara 10 anos, a fim de tornar-se sacerdotisa.

- Mas como o nosso corpo vai para o reino encantado? – perguntou outra das meninas chamada Irina

Ao ver Aelia franzir a testa, pandora interferiu em auxilia da amiga.

- Sabemos que nossos corpos reais estão aqui, ao pé do Tor, mas nossa tribo não é tão diferente de outras tribos!

- Existe sim algumas diferenças! – falou Aelia – Mas vocês só tomarão conhecimento quando estiverem mais adiantadas nos ensinamentos! Determinados tipos de magia agem com mais facilidade aqui, mas a Pandora tem razão em alguns pontos!

- Mas o reino encantado não é a mesma coisa – interveio Sian – Lá o tempo passa mais devagar!

- Sim, mas mesmo lá, pode haver um mortal disposto a pagar o preço! – explicou a senhora.

- Qual preço? – indagou Pandora.

- Perder as doçuras das estações e a sabedoria da mortalidade!

- Isso é ruim? – retrucou Sian.

- Você gostaria de ficar eternamente com 13 anos? – perguntou Aelia com um sorriso.

- Não sou mais criança! – Sian ofendeu-se.

- Todas as idades têm seus prazeres e contentamentos! – continuou a sacerdotisa

- Eu quero crescer – falou Sian – Mas não queria ser velha!

Aelia sorriu. Pandora começou a brincar com um filhote de cachorro que corria por ali naquele momento. A sacerdotisa levantou-se.

- Bem, entenderam por que fazemos nossas viagens apenas em espírito? – todas acenaram afirmativamente.

- Quero que se concentrem, pois temos trabalho a fazer!

"Ai de mim!" – pensou Pandora com enfado.

Os germanos, tanto homens quanto mulheres, não passavam o tempo inteiro em rituais ou guerreando. A lã e o linho precisavam ser fiados, as colheitas feitas, os jardins cultivados, as construções consertadas.

- Sentem-se quietas e repousem sobre a terra... – ordenou Aelia

Enquanto a sacerdotisa falava, as meninas aprendizes se acomodaram obedientemente em meditação. Pandora fechou os olhos e sua respiração passou automaticamente ao ritmo lento e regular do transe.

- Tentem ver este lugar em suas mentes... – guiava Aelia – As árvores, animais, casas, o mover do vento! Usem todos os seus sentidos secundários! Sintam o poder atravessando seus corpos!

Enquanto a voz mansa prosseguia, Pandora se deu conta de que estava a entrar naquele estado em que as imagens se formavam assim que ouvia as palavras. Não era capaz de dizer se estava imaginando ou realmente vendo.

- Deixem seu próprio poder fluir para fora... – continuava Aelia.

Pandora soltou a respiração, sentindo-se cair cada vez mais fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente se tornava um fulgor mais vivo. Logo percebeu a figura branca de uma mulher que estendia os braços e sorria. Por um momento teve a impressão de estar em outra terra. Uma alegria pulsou dentro dela, arrebatando sua consciência.

Quando voltou a si, estava deitada de costas sobre a grama. A sacerdotisa estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, observando com o rosto pálido e olhos preocupados.

- Você deveria ter usado uma parte de sua energia!

Aelia falou rispidamente. Estava transpirando em demasia e Pandora perguntou-se o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Uma sacerdotisa deve aprender não só o poder, mas também controlá-lo!

- Sinto muito! – murmurou Pandora.

o.O.o

A primavera transformou-se em verão e os ensinamentos cada vez mais complexos. Com freqüência, durante aqueles longos dias, Pandora e Sian brincavam sempre juntas, fazendo todos os seus afazeres enquanto discutiam os aprendizados diários.

As vezes, ambas sentavam-se nos campos, quando o sol ia a pino no céu, e contavam as histórias que escutavam das mulheres mais velhas, que traziam em suas feições, uma sabedoria verdadeiramente mágica.

Numa da tardes, as duas, após tomarem banho junto com as outras meninas, caminharam até sopé do Tor, onde tinham uma visão privilegiada de toda planície, e ali ficaram a falarem sobre as últimas notícias trazidas pelos guerreiros.

Tão distraídas estavam que não sentiram a aproximação de alguém.

- Então é assim que cumprem suas obrigações?

Pandora voltou-se assustada, piscando os olhos para protegê-los do sol. As duas meninas levantaram-se aos tropeções e perceberam que Gutrune estava com o rosto imobilizado em uma carranca, embora isso não fosse nenhuma novidade. A suma sacerdotisa sempre fechava a cara quando olhava para a filha de sua irmã.

- Olha só para ela... – apontou para filha. – Isso é vergonhoso! – esbravejou – Sian, limpe já suas roupas!

Pandora relanceou os olhos à prima, que estava mais aterrorizada que ela própria.

- Cresça! Você é a herdeira da Germânia! – gritou para a filha.

Pandora ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sian descendia da linhagem sacerdotal sim, afinal Gutrune era irmã de sua mãe, mas ela era a filha da ex sacerdotisa, que fora substituída apenas por motivo de óbito.

As sacerdotisas não eram escolhidas pela genealogia, mas pelo mérito.

"Ela quer governar através da filha!" - Pensou pandora.

- Já estou pronta, mamãe!

Disse Sian, limpando as folhas que haviam se prendido em sua túnica. Pandora permanecia calada. Por um momento, levantou os olhos de modo feroz para a tia, mordendo os lábios. Mas quando esta voltou-se para ela, abaixou novamente a cabeça.

- E você, vê se cumpre suas obrigações e deixe que minha filha cumpra as dela!

Gutrune saiu a passos largos sendo seguida por Sian. Pandora as observou afastar-se. Sentia-se triste por ter perdido sua companheira de brincadeiras, mas sentia muito mais pena pela prima, pois por ela não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

o.O.o

De tempos em tempos, um mensageiro trazia notícias de outras terras. Parecia que a Bretanha estava agora sob o domínio do imperador romano Gallienus, que por sua vez, estava sendo atormentado por uma série de pretendentes ao trono.

De fato, embora parecesse que a cada ano a Bretanha sofresse uma invasão de bárbaros, a Germânia parecia envolvida numa paz mágica. As suas colheitas eram boas e as tribos meridionais se mantinham afastadas. Se as regiões romanas ficassem para sempre apartadas, ali, ninguém parecia notar a diferença.

Desses acontecimentos, só chegavam rumores até Pandora. Para ela, a passagem do tempo era marcada pelas festas que reverenciavam as mudanças de estações e as fases da lua. Mas a cada inverno, Gutrune parecia ficar mais rígida e distante, os meninos mais fortes e as meninas desabrochavam mais vivamente com a aproximação da feminilidade.

Certa manhã, após o equinócio, pandora foi acordada por uma dor surda em seu ventre. Quando levantou-se e tirou as roupas, descobriu uma mancha viva de seu primeiro sangue lunar nas saias da camisola.

A sua reação inicial foi de satisfação, pois Sian já havia feito a passagem no ano anterior. Embora sua baixa estatura, Sian era mais viçosa de corpo que ela. E uma vez Aelia lhe dissera que não se preocupasse por ser magrinha, pois as mulheres costumavam engordar muito na meia idade.

- Quando passar dos trinta e ainda tiver cintura, agradecerá por sua compleição delgada! – falara

Pandora era a menina mais alta dentre as outras donzelas e sentia que se os seus seios não houvessem começado a crescer há seis meses, era para estar treinando espadas com os rapazes e não estudando para ser sacerdotisa.

Sabia o que devia fazer, pois Sian ficara ansiosa para lhe explicar. Pandora corava a olhos vistos, mas conseguiu manter a voz natural quando teve que ir pedir a uma das mulheres os linhos necessários para envolver-se.

Suportou muito bem os parabéns das outras, perguntando-se por quanto tempo sua tia iria fazê-la esperar pelo ritual. O amadurecimento do corpo era apenas um indicador externo. A transformação interior de menina à donzela era confirmada pelo rito de passagem.

Vieram buscá-la nas horas mortas da madrugada, quando só aquelas que já eram iniciadas podiam estar acordadas. Estava sonhando quando um capuz lhe cobriu a cabeça. Por alguns momentos tentou livrar-se da mão que lhe tapava a boca, mas logo compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

O cascalho rangia sobre seus pés nus e ela deu-se conta que estavam na trilha junto ao lago. Ouviu o murmúrio do vento nos juncos e perguntava-se para onde a estariam levando. Quando Sian passara pelo mesmo um ano antes, ela fora terminantemente proibida de dizer as outras meninas o que acontecia.

Várias vezes as sacerdotisas que a guiavam viraram em direções diferentes, tentando deixá-la confusa. Instintivamente, ergueu a mão para retirar o capuz, mas alguém evitou:

- Não tente ver – sussurraram-lhe – Você está numa trilha cujo futuro não pode conhecer! Deve percorrer este caminho sem pensar no que ficou para trás, confiando apenas na sabedoria daquelas que o seguiram antes! Entende?

Pandora balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mas embora estivesse tonta, seu senso de direção lhe dizia que estavam perto do Tor. Sua pele arrepiava-se ao ser tocada pelo vento frio. De repente escutou um ranger de portão e através do tecido do capuz, pôde vislumbrar o brilho de tochas.

Seu véu foi arrancado e ela pôde ver que estava diante do recinto próximo a nascente. Tudo parecia estranho. Mulheres com véus a rodeavam. Elas lhe retiraram as roupas deixando-a nua no ar gelado.

- Nua você veio ao mundo – disse uma voz sombria – Nua você deve fazer a passagem para sua nova vida!

Aquela que segurava seu braço, apenas se baseando na altura, Pandora reconheceu sua prima Sian. Devia ser responsabilidade de uma iniciada guiar a seguinte. Foi conduzida pelo portão sendo acompanhada pelas outras sacerdotisas. Não havia nenhum homem do lado de fora, o que era bem raro. A última a entrar, cerrou as grades.

Uma figura adiantou-se.

- Você entrou no templo da grande Deusa, saiba que ela exibe tantas formas quanto as mulheres, mas no entanto, ela é singular e suprema!

Sua voz era alta e imperiosa.

- Ela é donzela, ela é mãe e também é anciã! E é também a sabedoria antiga que perdura além túmulo! Pandora, filha de Eilan, está disposta a aceitá-la sob todas as suas aparências?

- Estou! – disse firmemente; a sacerdotisa ergueu os braços em invocação.

- Senhora, nós viemos aqui para acolher Pandora no nosso círculo e para instruí-la nos mistérios sagrados! Ouve-nos agora!

Sian ajeitou um manto em volta de seus ombros e a empurrou para frente. Três cadeiras haviam sido colocadas no meio do círculo de mulheres que bruxuleavam a luz da lua cheia. Elas haviam retirado seus véus. Aelia, ao notar o nervosismo da menina, lhe sorriu singelamente.

- Filha da Deusa, você deixou a infância para trás – continuou a sacerdotisa que ainda trazia o rosto coberto.

Pandora ajoelhou-se diante dela. Por um momento compreendeu que aquela a sua frente era mais que uma humana naquela hora.

- Eu sou a donzela, nenhum homem me possuiu! Olhe na água e você verá, pois você pertence a mim!

Pandora fechou os olhos, subjugada pelas palavras. Sua mente estava enevoada, mas logo a fenda abriu-se e pôde ver a figura de um jovem cujos cabelos eram claros e viu-se a si mesma perto dele, com seus longos cabelos negros. Entendeu que aquilo ocorreria no futuro.

Em sua visão, ela avançava em sua direção, mas quando estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, a cena mudou. Estava diante de uma fogueira nos rituais de Beltane. Trazia uma coroa de flores e as pessoas dançavam ao seu redor. Viu o mesmo jovem, com olhos ardentes, enquanto a figura de coroa, que reconheceu ser ela mesma, era conduzida até ele.

Em seguida ele lhe arrebatava nos braços e de repente estavam em algum lugar que parecia ser uma gruta. Ele lhe tirava o véu e Pandora via seu próprio rosto, reconhecendo a lua crescente que as sacerdotisas possuíam. Depois o transe dissolveu-se numa chuva de estrelas e ela se viu ali, ajoelhada sobre a relva.

- Eu a ouço... – falou

- Jurará entregar sua virgindade apenas ao homem que eu escolherei para você?

Pandora a olhou espantada perguntando-se se isso era um teste, pois acabara de ver em sua mente o homem a quem estava destinada a amar.

- Eu juro! – embora, apenas o tenha visto em sua visão, já começara a suspirar pelo rapaz.

Pandora foi erguida com a ajuda de Sian e levada para diante da outra cadeira. Ajoelhou-se e a sacerdotisa, sentando-se, prosseguiu seu discurso.

- Eu sou a mãe, a amante e a amada! E um dia você me pertencerá!

Enquanto ouvia sua voz, pandora curvou a cabeça ligeiramente, numa reverência e ao fechar os olhos, sua visão abriu-se mais uma vez.

Estava num barco e atrás de si ainda podia ver as planícies da Germânia. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se o mesmo homem, com os olhos fixos no horizonte. Em seguida a cena mudou e ela estava grávida, logo em seguida segurava uma criança em seus braços, de cabelos tão claros quanto o do jovem, mas ele não estava ao seu lado. A dor quando a criança lhe sugou o seio a trouxe novamente para a realidade.

- Eu a ouço...- disse.

Mais uma vez foi erguida e finalmente chegou diante da última cadeira. A mulher sentou-se e proferiu.

- Eu sou a anciã! Estou amadurecida em anos e em sabedoria! Sou bruxa, rainha, feiticeira e maga! E um dia você me pertencerá!

O sussurro do vento mais vez arrebatou sua visão. Viu-se com roupas rasgadas, a face molhada de lágrimas enquanto olhava para uma fogueira fúnebre. De repente, no meio das chamas, viu o mesmo rapaz. Ao reconhecê-lo, a cena mudou e viu-se usando uma coroa.

Mas antes que pudesse entender porque estava ali, a cena modificou-se mais uma vez e Pandora se viu envolta num vestido negro, caminhando sozinha. De repente virava os olhos para o oceano e sorria. Voltou a si suspirando.

- A senhora é a deusa...- falou por fim – E eu a servirei!

- Você pede compaixão? – indagou rudemente a sacerdotisa

Pandora temia por seu futuro. O que lhe fora mostrado seria realmente o seu caminho?

- Não possuo compaixão, apenas exigência! Não podes escapar de mim, pois sou seu destino!

Pandora recolheu-se ainda tremendo de frio. Não se dera conta da passagem do tempo, pois quando olhou para o céu, viu que a aurora estava aproximando-se.

- Você está diante da deusa! – falou a mulher – E ela aceitou os seus votos!

- Você completara a vigília e quando o dia findar, regressará para casa e será reverenciada numa celebração! – comunicou-lhe Sian – A sua nova vida começará com o nascer do sol!

Ela a ajudou ficar de pé e encaminhou Pandora, junto com as outras mulheres, até uma fonte e enquanto o dia raiava, as donzelas retiraram as roupas e entraram na água gélida. A bruma ainda se estendia pelos galhos e as tochas ainda ardiam fracas no ar.

A cada instante o mundo tornava-se mais claro. Pandora sentiu-se mais viva. Sian começou a derramar água em sua cabeça. Ela respirou convulsivamente ao sentir-se tremer com o toque do líquido frio. Ergueu os braços ao ver o globo do sol levantar-se no horizonte.

Sian e as outras garotas a rodearam.

- Pela água, que é o sangue da senhora, que você seja purificada! – falou Sian.

Pandora foi mergulhada na água, fazendo com que os fios de seus longos cabelos negros flutuassem na superfície. Mãos macias a puxaram para cima e ela emergiu em plena luz do dia.

- Levanta-se Pandora, virgem e resplandecente, revelada em toda sua beleza!

A voz de Sian era calma e gentil.

- Levante-se e tome seu lugar entre nós, donzelas da Germânia!

o.O.o Continua... o.O.o


	4. Bretanha 268 a 270 dc

**Bretanha 268 - 270 d.c**

O.o.O

No ano em que completou 21 anos, Radamanthys deixou a casa dos escudeiros para sagrar-se cavaleiro juntamente com Aiacos e Minos, pois o momento de sua iniciação nos mistérios druidas se aproximava e as disciplinas que o prepararia para tal exigia solidão. No entanto, embora os três aprendizes devessem ser mantidos afastados do resto da comunidade, não ficavam completamente isolados dos boatos que corriam a Escócia.

Era um tempo de morte e presságios em todo solo Bretão, assim como em qualquer outro lugar. Uma rede de relações mantinham o rei informado sobre o que estava acontecendo no Império e, de vez em quando, um dos barqueiros da aldeia do Lago levava um canudo de couro contendo uma mensagem, ou o próprio mensageiro, que era conduzido de olhos vendados aos aposentos reais, para comunicar suas informações.

Entretanto, a notícia de que o autodenominado imperador romano Postumus havia sido assassinado por suas tropas, ao se recusar a oferecer os despojos de uma cidade capturada, foi julgada conhecimento essencial, pois fora ele que separara o Ocidente, inclusive a Bretanha, do resto do império.

Um homem chamado Victorinus se apossara do título, mas os boatos afirmavam que ele era um guerreiro de alcova, cujos adultérios já lhe desgastavam o apoio. Dizia-se que era sua mãe, Victorina, quem na verdade governava o então Imperium Galliarum.

Mas para eles, que viviam imersos em seus treinos militares, essas intrigas pouco significavam, pois no final do inverno Minos, o filho do rei e provável Rei das terras altas, perdeu a batalha na última disputa onde os três jovens, os melhores escudeiros que seriam angariados naquele ano, disputavam. E o rei, que entrara num estado de rancor seco, teve que abaixar a cabeça diante da superioridade de seu sobrinho, Radamanthys.

- Quem ele pensa que é? - bradava o monarca - Acha que só porque sabe pegar numa espada vai comandar meu reino?

O ano que seguiu parecia prometer poucas mudanças. Radamanthys ficou sabendo que os povos do mediterrâneo, assolados pela peste e pela fome, culpavam o imperador por suas dificuldades, e Gallienus, como o seu rival ocidental, tombou sob a espada de um assassino.

- E o sucessor? - perguntou o rei ao seu braço direito, Valentine.

- Pouco se sabe sobre Claudius! A não ser que é de um lugar de Danu e um bom general!

- Isso não tem importância! - bradava o monarca, andando de um lado a outro.

Valentine, parado a um canto, segurando ainda alguns manuscritos, mordia os lábios em meio aquela confusão politica.

- Os Romanos não são minha preocupação atual! - refutou Siegmund.

- Sobre isto, trouxe informações! - atalhou Valentine, aproximando-se com uma mensagem nas mãos.

- Os saxãos estão batendo em nossas costas! - falou Valentine, olhando o rei significativamente.

- Dobraram o número de navios? - perguntou Siegmund, lendo a missiva. - Ano passado não passavam de 15 embarcações!

- Eles têm se multiplicado, senhor! - o jovem parecia aflito - Precisamos fazer algo antes que esta guerra estoure!

- Esta batalha é inevitável, Valentine! - o rei jogou-lhe a carta nos braços num gesto de desdém - Há gerações que os saxãos pelejam contra nosso povo!

- Mas não estamos preparados, majestade! - Valentine o encarou - Se entrarmos em guerra, certamente perderemos!

Contudo, o litoral saxão ficava distante. A medida que o ano se aproximava da festa de consagraçãos dos cavaleiros e da colheita, Radamanthys treinva com mais afinco a cada dia e isso dava-lhe uma razão mais imediata a enfrentar. Suas últimas lições eram responsabilidades de estratégias guerreiras e uma vez que o seu tio era obrigado a reconhecer sua existência, como sucessor da Bretanha, era evidente que ainda não aprendera a apreciá-lo mais do que antes.

- Preparado?

Perguntou um dos homens, que naquela manhã, juntamente com um grupo, rodeavam o jovem bretão de cabelos loiros e porte robusto, para mais um treino.

- Em posição!

O homem deu a ordem ao receber um aceno de cabeça de Radamanthys. Este se encontrava no centro, peito nu, espada na mão esquerda, sem escudo ou elmo. Os homens ao seu redor ergueram suas armas.

- En garde!

Com agilidade, o jovem bretão atacava e defendia-se com destreza, amparando uma estocada nas costas, defendendo a retaguarda de uma violenta maça de ferro com astúcia, derrubando, uma a uma, as enclaves de seus "inimigos". Após atirar longe, num golpe preciso, a espada do mestre de treinamento, estendeu-lhe a mão para levantá-lo. Este sorriu.

- Está indo muito bem! - disse-lhe.- É um perfeito guerreiro!

- Me esforço para isso! - completou o jovem. - O senhor é o melhor espadachim de todo território!

- Você certamente herdou sua facilidade em manejar uma espada de seu pai! - volveu-lhe Tarvos - Possui o sangue frio necessário para atacar sem piedade e a humildade certa para saber conduzir-se no campo de batalha!

Radamanthys o encarava com orgulho. Admirava-o como sábio e como general.

- Será um grande rei! - completou Tarvos - Pergunto-me....- fitou o jovem nos olhos -...Se também será justo!

- Serei o que me ensinou a ser! - respondeu Radamanthys.

- Sabe que possui inimigos perigosos, não é?

Atalhou o homem, caminhando ao lado do aprendiz, enquanto este debruçava-se sobre uma tina com água para lavar o rosto.

- Fala do meu tio? - volveu Radamanthys - Ter um rei como inimigo pode me ser embaraçoso! Mas não tenho medo dele!

- O medo é necessário! - advertiu Tarvos.

- Não entendo porque se submete a ele! - retorquiu o jovem, olhando-o com afetação - Meu tio é um tirano!

- As vezes é preciso servir para poder comandar! - Tarvos o olhou paternalmente - Um dia você entenderá!

E dando um leve tapa nas costas do rapaz, afastou-se, não sem antes comentar:

- Não se atrase esta noite!

Radamanthys sorriu. Era hoje! A noite em que finalmente seria um cavaleiro bretão! Voltou-se para guardar a espada, mas a aproximação de Valentine o impediu de completar seu pensamento.

- O rei quer vê-lo!

- Agora? - interrogou o rapaz.

- Imediatamente! - refutou Valentine.

Era um dia claro, logo após o solstício de verão e por entre as folhas da sebe de pilriteiros ele podia vislumbrar a cintilação do azul do lago. Nesse dia, as brumas eram apenas uma névoa fina no horizonte. Era difícil acreditar que naquelas paragens tão paradisíacas houvesse como governante o próprio "diabo", como dizia os crsitãos.

Radamanthys, colocando uma veste por cima do tronco, encaminhou-se ao encontro do tio. Siegmund o esperava na sala do trono. À Radamanthys, pareceu que o olhar do tio se demorou mais sobre ele do que o habitual. Ele o encarou, conservando ainda na memória a lembrança de quando atravessou as brumas pela primeira vez.

- Chamou-me? - perguntou, após reverenciá-lo.

- Sim, meu sobrinho! - falou o rei, fazendo um sinal para que Valentine os deixasse a sós.

- O que deseja?

- Em breve você será enviado além das brumas, para o mundo real! - disse o monarca, esparramado no trono e fitando-o com desdém.

- Conheço meus deveres! - respondeu Radamanthys - Pretendo voltar para o lado de meu pai o mais rápido possível! - completou - Quero combater os cristãos!

O rei esboçou um ar de riso e apoiando a mão no queixo, indagou.

- Você se preocupa demais com o que não oferece perigo! - disse - Os cristãos não vão longe!

- Penso o contrário, senhor! - falou o jovem - Penso que eles podem sim serem muito mais perigosos do que pensamos!

- O que você pensa não me interessa! - disse o rei, dando a discussão por encerrada. - O que quero informá-lo é que antes de voltar para casa irá a outro lugar!

- Mas...

- É a paga por tê-lo aturado estes anos todos! - completou Sigmund - Você é um rapazinho muito arrogante e não é um bom guerreiro!

Radamanthys sentiu o sangue ferver. Decerto ele queria testá-lo, mas sabia que diante de qualquer prova justa, com toda sua instrução, não iria fracassar.

- Para onde serei enviado?

- Você deve compreender...- começou o rei, depois de um curto silêncio - ...Que será seu desafio! Você partirá sem nenhum objeto pessoal e tirará sua sobrevivência do que estiver ao seu alcance!

- Já passei por este teste! - falou Radamanthys.

- Não se trata mais de questão militar, mas de sua iniciação nos mistérios druidas! - refutou o monarca. - Disciplinar o corpo e a mente necessita desafios! Você deve, verdadeiramente, sentir-se digno de ingressar nos mistérios!

- Aonde eu serei enviado? - voltou Radamanthys.

- A Saxônia! - declarou o rei.

Fez-se um longo silêncio. Em seguida, Radamanthys refutou, confuso:

- A Bretanha é o meu lar! Para sentir-me digno de ser um druida não preciso ir à terras inimigas! - ele franziu o cenho - O que o senhor pretende?

O rei ergueu-se.

- Você fez um juramento quando principiou seus estudos como pajem! - disse - Ainda não os concluiu e portanto, está sob minhas ordens ainda!

- Não creio que aventurar-me fora de meus domínios esteja em meu treinamento!

- Modere seu tom ao se dirigir ao rei! - bradou o monarca com toda sua autoridade.

- Não estou mais me referindo ao soberano, mas a meu tio! - Radamanthys o encarou com altivez - Sei muito bem o que pretende!

- Eu ordeno que se cale! - berrou Siegmund.

- Quer por seu próprio filho no trono da Bretanha! - Radamanthys já não podia controlar-se - Nunca aceitou o meu pai ter sido o escolhido para sucessor!

- Você não sabe o que diz! - grunhiu o rei. - Cale-se!

- Mas eu digo que porei um fim nas suas ambições desmedidas!

O monarca acompanhava com um olhar de ódio as palavras do sobrinho, seu cenho estava violentamente franzido. Radamanthys teve tempo de voltar ao normal.

- Concluirei minha iniciação nos Mistérios da maneira que achar melhor! - disse por fim - Mas lembre-se: Você não governará a Bretanha através de Minos!

E dando as costas ao rei, sem nem ao menos acenar-lhe, deixou o recinto sob o olhar transtornado deste. Ainda enfurecido, o jovem encaminhou-se para fora, sob o frio sol da manhã. Aiacos, afastando-se de um grupo com quem conversava animadamente, chegou-lhe ao pé:

- Algum problema?

- Meu tio! - retrucou Radamanthys.

- As pessoas desta aldeia não eram tão tolas! - disse Aiacos, cruzando os braços - Não sei porque permitem déspotas como Siegmund!

- Porque o rei da Bretanha o apoia! - concluiu Radamanthys, lembrando-se do pai - Mas quando eu for o rei, isso vai mudar!

- Houve períodos em que falávamos abertamente dentro de nossas casas e períodos em que permanecíamos presos, como rodeados pelas brumas! - Aiacos parecia filosofar - Mas agora esta terra se acha sobre uma cratera, cujo poder destruirá tudo se não fizermos algo!

Os olhos de Radamanthys baixaram e Aiacos desviou os seus para o nada. De repente, erguendo o olhar na direção da ária de treinamentos, o jovem bretão divisou seu primo e percebeu que o tio seria capaz de tudo pra conseguir o poder. Até colocar a vida do próprio filho em perigo. Suspirou.

- É por isso que tenho quase me matado de tanto treinar, Aiacos! Para realizar esta grande obra: salvar a Bretanha!

- Eu estarei com você! - volveu o jovem de origem oriental.

Radamanthys o encarou com amizade. No começo viam-se como rivais na espada, mas a medida que o tempo ia passando, a tensão abrandava-se e acabou surgindo uma grande afeição entre os dois. Cada ano parecia trazer um novo entendimento enquanto aprimoravam habilidades que pensavam estarem dormindo.

o.O.o

A visão estava se desvanecendo. Relutante, Radamanthys deixou a imagem do Tor coruscante e retrocedeu sobre seus passos, em círculos, até voltar ao jardim. A medida que a hora da cerimônia se aproximava, quedava-se mais nervoso. A voz de seu guia na sua firme orientação, impedindo que ele se extraviasse, até que a esplêndida lembrança de sua viagem interior se tornou a cena familiar que ele via todos os dias.

Abiu os olhos, piscando sobre os últimos raios do sol e colocou as mãos sobre a terra, para se fixar novamente no seu poder. A sebe de pilriteiros e as ervas cultivadas com cuidado ainda eram belas, embora houvessem perdido as bordas resplandecentes que havia visto na sua terra.

Aiacos e Minos já estavam prontos para os festejos e aproximaram-se dele naquele momento. Radamanthys suspirou profundamente o ar perfumado e deu graças aos deuses por novamente trazê-lo de volta da meditação com segurança.

- A visão só surge para aqueles que foram instruídos à maneira antiga, como nós estamos sendo instruídos aqui! - falou Minos.

Radamanthys sacudiu a cabeça. Desde que começara a se iniciar nos mistérios que passara a pesar sobre ele a luz da manhã, filtrada entre as folhas de macieira, revelando com impiedosa nitidez toda sua realidade. Se o rei não houvesse deixado tão explícito que só o aceitara por ser seu sobrinho, ele quase poderia ter sentido pena dele.

- Há muitos dentre nós em quem o dom se manifesta intensamente...- respondeu Radamanthys - ...Mas isso lhes traz poucos benefícios, pois surge espontâneo, sem controle! Despreparados, não saberiamos distinguir percepções sujas nem como concentrar o nosso poder quando queremos!

Minos franziu a sobrancelha, pensativo:

- É por isso que devemos ser cuidadosos quanto ao lugar e a situação em que nos permitimos ter visões?

Aiaco inclinou a cabeça, perguntando-se se o jovem futuro rei da Bretanha temia pela segurança de sua visão ou que sua visão pudesse escapar de seu controle. Parecia-lhe presunção que alguém pudesse estabelecer tais limites às mensagens dos deuses.

Já havia algumas semanas que eles vinham aprendendo as muitas maneiras de ler os sinais dos deuses. Os druidas conheciam a arte de interpretar presságios, o transe dos Bardos e a visão em sonhos que surge quando o sacerdote dorme envolto pela pele do touro sacrificado.

Tais habilidades eram também praticadas pelos saxões. A gente de Gales usava pequenos cogumelos que podem proporcionar visões mesmo aos que não possuiam o Dom e os negociavam com os escoceses, em troca de remédios.

Mas havia outro método, usado apenas pelos bretões, que era a arte de ver imagens em lagoas ou no período das grandes festas. Radamanthys ouvira falar deste último, mas se o rito havia sido realizado desde que chegara às terras altas, só os cavaleiros de nível mais alto sabiam.

- Agora vamos! - disse Aiacos - Vocês acham que são videntes porque podem viajar em espírito, mas este é apenas o primeiro passo!

- Esta noite....- Minos sorriu entusiasmado -....Tentaremos ver imagens no fogo e na água! E então descobriremos se algum de nós três possui o Dom para ter visões!

Os três jovens encaminharam-se até o centro dos festejos. Muitos refestelavam-se com cerveja, vinho e carne, cujo forte odor enchia todo o local. O rei ocupava seu lugar de costume, no centro da grande mesa, rodeado de seus séquitos. Ele fitou Radamanthys com semblante afetado. Seja lá o que estivesse planejando, Radamanthys sabia que ele não ficaria satisfeito de vê-lo ocupar o lugar de seu filho.

- Aproximem-se, jovens escudeiros das terras altas! - gritou Tarvos, responsável pela cerimônia. - Ajoelhem-se diante dos três grandes faxos a quem jurarão lealdade e amor!

Os rapazes, ambos trajando uma túnica branca e outra vermelha, símbolo da pureza e do sangue que iriam derramar pelo pais, quedaram-se abaixados, arqueando levemente as cabeças.

- Eu juro...- começou Radamanthys ao ter seu nome chamado pelo mestre - ....Honrar e respeitar a religião de meus antepassados, proteger os fracos, os órfãos e cumprir minha palavra dada! - dizia com tom firme - Ser leal na guerra, servir ao soberano e ser cortês com as mulheres!

- Em nome dos deuses, seu juramento foi aceito! - gritou Tarvos, belamente vestido para o ritual.

- Minos de Cornwall! - chamou Tarvos.

O jovem fez seu juramento, repetindo as palavras do primo e por último Aiacos também teve sua vez de prestar sua palavra. A um comando de Tarvos, ambos ergueram suas cabeças, ainda de joelhos, e viram a aproximação do rei, imponente em suas roupas guerreiras.

Sigmund travou de sua espada e solenemente, tocou a cabeça de cada um dos garotos, que após receberem sua armação, levantava-se, aproximava-se de seu cavalo e o montava sem colocar os pés no estribo. Um fulvo e megalomaníaco festival de aplausos soou pela clareira.

- Sejam bem-vindos....- disse Tarvos -...Corajosos guerreiros de Kerridwen!

E os reverenciou.

O restante da noite foi trabalhosa para os três novos cavaleiros. Ambos tiveram de esfregar as pedras do Caminho da Procissão, pois Siegmund acreditava firmemente no esforço como um meio de cansar o corpo e ocupar a superfície da mente. Além disso, imaginava Radamanthys, o trabalho árduo se destinava a impedir que se dessem ares de superioridade.

Mas mesmo com a distração, Radamanthys podia sentir a tensão apertar-lhe o estômago a medida que se aproximava a hora de testar a visão. Quando o sino convocou o resto da comunidade para comer, os três sentaram-se a sós, pois este esforço se realizava melhor com o corpo purificado.

Quando foram guiados ao santuário acima da nascente, a madrugada havia caido. Estavam vestidos de igual maneira, com trajes brancos, que pendiam sem faixas na cintura dos ombros até os pés nus, e mantos de lã crua. Os cabelos revoltos ao vento. Ao longo do caminho, haviam sido dispostas várias tochas. Sua luz oscilante refletia nos fios claros de Radamanthys.

Visto através daquele véu dourado, o caminho tão familiar parecia misterioso e estranho. Ou então fosse apenas a expectativa do transe começando a afetá-los. Parecia que naquele momento seria muito mais fácil abandonar a consciência normal e viajar entre os mundos.

Um banco fora colocado sobre a plataforma de pedra. Diante deles, carvões ardiam em um braseiro. Uma mesinha entalhada achava-se bem próxima, com um jarro de prata e um pedaço de pano dobrado em cima. Em silêncio, cada um ocupou seu lugar, com as mãos pousadas nos joelhos.

Foi um sentido diferente da audição que fez Radamanthys voltar-se. Dois homens aproximavam-se com passos firmes e deslizantes. Reconheceu a postura rígida dos ombros de Tarvos antes mesmo que ele alcançasse a luz. Valentine vinha atrás, trazendo nas mãos alguma coisa envolta em linho branco.

- É o Graal? - sussurrou Minos ao seu lado.

- Não pode ser! - murmurou Radamanthys - O único homem que tem permissão para vê-lo é o cavaleiro que o guarda! - Valentine colocou o fardo sobre a mesa - Deve ser alguma outra coisa antiga!

Valentine removeu o pano de linho da coisa que segurara e a ergueu para que ficasse a luz das tochas. Era uma bacia de prata, com algumas mossas, mas polida com esmero, com um desenho cinzelado em torno da borda.

- Dizem que esta bacia foi usada para ver imagens em Vernemeton, a Casa da Floresta, de onde sairam os primeiros cavaleiros druidas que habitaram a Bretanha! - disse Tarvos - Roguem aos deuses que a toquem agora!

Radamanthys pestanejou, enquanto por um momento à sua visão da bacia se superpunha uma outra imagem, do mesmo vaso, reluzente e novo. Era imaginação ou reconhecimento?

Mas não teve muito tempo para admirá-lo. Tarvos se pôs diante deles e num abrir e fechar de olhos, atraiu ao seu redor o fascínio de seu posto, de modo que ele se tornou majestoso.

- Não pensem...- disse ele - ...Que o que estão prestes a fazer seja de algum modo menos real porque ainda estão sendo instruidos como druidas! A face do destino é sempre maravilhosa, conquanto terrível! Tomem cuidado ao lhe erguer o véu! A poucos é concedido algum conhecimento do que está por vir! - ele fez uma pausa, fitando cada um dos rapazes sucessivamente, com um olhar que penetrava até a alma.

Quando falou novamente, a sua voz tinha a ressonância do transe:

- Fiquem tranquilos, portanto! Deixem o espírito puro! Abandonem a mente afobada! Vocês devem se tornar um vaso vazio a espera de ser enchido, uma passagem aberta através da qual a imagem flui!

A fumaça subiu do braseiro em espirais quando Valentine espargiu as ervas sagradas sobre os carvões. Radamanthys fechou os olhos, enquanto a consciência do mundo exterior já começava a se dissipar.

- Minos, filho de Siegmund...- disse tarvos - ...Quer contemplar a água e buscar ali a sabedoria?

- Quero! - foi a resposta de Minos.

Radamanthys não precisava dos olhos para saber quando o primo contemplou a bacia, nem precisava ouvir o murmurio de instruções com as quais Tarvos o guiava. Quando Minos falou, Rdamanthys também pôde ver as imagens em sua mente, fragmentadas e caóticas, tempestades e exércitos, e dançarinos nas pedras sacras.

Dentro em pouco elas cessaram. Radamanthys deu-se conta de que o primo era reconduzido ao seu lugar anterior e então foi a vez de Aiacos e novamente ele compartilhou da visão. A voz de Tarvos ficara mais grave, ordenando-lhe que procurasse uma época mais próxima da atual e acontecimentos significativos para a Escócia.

Durante certo tempo, só apareceram sombras em turbilhão, depois, indistintamente, viu os pântanos que circundavam o Lago. Vultos com tochas moviam-se ao longo da margem, gritando. Em seguida, a imagem desapareceu. Ouviu-se um ruido de água derramada quando a bacia foi esvaziada e Aiacos sentou-se de novo em seu antigo lugar. Radamanthys sentia que ele tremia e perguntou-se o que sua mente se recusara a ver.

Mas nesse momento ele sentiu Valentine de pé, com uma chama diante dele.

- Radamanthys, filho de Uther, deseja buscar visões? - a voz surgiu das trevas.

Radamanthys murmurou o consentimento e foi amparado até a cadeira. A consciência alterou-se novamente e ele abriu os olhos. Valentine verteu mais água na bacia e a pousou diante dele.

- Incline-se para frente e olhe para dentro...- disse Tarvos - ...Inspire...expire...espere que as águas se aquietem! Deixe sua visão penetrar abaixo da superfície e diga o que vê!

Valentine havia colocado mais ervas sobre a brasa. Quando Radamanthys aspirou aquela essência, sua cabeça girou e ele piscou, tentando concentrar-se na bacia. Então pôde ver uma orla prateada rodeando a escuridão cambiante, salpicada pelas luzes bruxuleantes de tochas.

- Se não conseguir ver nada, não tem importância! - prosseguiu Tarvos - Fique à vontade...

"Isso não tem importãncia!" - pensou Radamanthys.

"Meu tio espera que eu fracasse!"

Talvez fosse mais fácil sem a distração da visão externa. Não ousou fechar os olhos de novo, mas deixou que eles se desfocassem, de modo que só visse um borrão embaçado, rodeado por um círculo de luz.

"Procure os pântanos..."- disse a si mesmo.

O que Aiacos estivera tentando ver?

E com o pensamento, a visão começou a emergir a sua frente, primeiro em rápidos fragmentos dispersos, depois completa e inteira. O crespusculo avançava para o anoitecer. O Lago brilhava tenuemente à última claridade. Mas a mescla de pânatno e ilhota que se estendia em torno na direção Sul e Leste estava inteiramente sombria.

Tochas moviam-se ao longo do terreno elevado, porém sua visão era atraida para um poço escuro à sombra de um salgueiro. Algo se movia ali. Com um arquejo, reconheceu os cabelos reluzentes do tio. Com um braço, ele agarrava-se ao peito, como se estivesse tentando retirar algo. Radamanthys esforçou-se para ver com mais nitidez e a cena mudou.

Ele havia sido encontrado pelos que o procuravam. À luz das tochas, Radamanthys podia ver Minos soluçando, embora não ouvisse nenhum som. Dois druidas estavam na água, erguendo algo em seus braços. Os homens puxaram....

- O rei! Morto! - as palavras sairam aos arrancos de sua garganta - Estamos sendo atacados!

Radamanthys afastou-se convulsivamente da mesa e a bacia e o jarro foram arremessados longe. Em disparada, sob os olhos crispados dos que ali se encontravam, desceu o caminho de pedras em polvorosa.

- Às armas!!! - gritava - Estamos sendo atacados!

- Ele vai ficar bem! - disse Tarvos, preocupado - Agora peguem suas espadas!

Aiacos e Minos obedeceram, se encaminhando para a nascente, onde a festa prosseguia normalmente. Valentine aproximou-se do mestre guerreiro.

- Será que é verdade o que ele viu? - indagou.

- Eu preferiria que fosse!

E retirando a espada, seguiu atrás dos dois jovens aprendizes.

o.O.o

- Majestade! - gritava o jovem - Majestade!

O rei, fazendo um sinal aos músicos para que parassem de tocar, fitou o sobrinho de maneira carregada. Este estava resfolegante pela corrida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - interrogou o monarca.

- Saxões! - disse Radamanthys - Estão nas nossas costas!

Houve um prolongado silêncio. Siegmund, encarando-o, ergueu-se de seu trono, aproximando-se dele.

- O que disse?

- Saxões estão nos atacando! - repetiu Radamanthys.

- Os saxões estão longe daqui, meu rapaz! - falou o rei.

- Eu mesmo os vi! - disse o jovem com fervor - Estão aqui e vão matá-lo!

Siegmund gargalhou.

- Você bem gostaria de ter visto, não é? - respondeu com sarcasmo - Seria menos um para disputar o trono com você!

A manifesta injustiça disso privou-o da fala, mas Radamanthys pôde sentir sua nuca retesar-se quando uma flecha, surgida do nada, passou ao largo do monarca, indo alojar-se no encosto de seu magnifico trono. Um grito estridente de cidadãos deu o alarme.

- Saxõees! - gritavam.

- Peguem suas espadas! - bradavam outros.

Radamanthys, retirando a espada, jogou-se em cima de um enorme guerreiro de estranhas pinturas no corpo que tentara, porventura, estocar o ardiloso rei das terras altas.

- Saia daqui! - gritou Radamanthys.

- Majestade! - Tarvos lhe chamou, puxando-o pelo braço - Venha! Eu o levarei a um lugar seguro!

Com destreza, Radamanthys golpeava. Suas investidas eram pesadas, ágeis, mortais. Com uma inexplicável rapidez, seu punhal foi cravar-se no inimigo às costas de Valentine, que de espada em punho, acabara de livrar-se de um grande lançador de massas.

- Minos!

Gritou, ao ver o primo completamente acuado diante do algoz. Correndo para ele, amparou-lhe um potente golpe que teria lhe fendido o crânio não fosse a agilidade de seu primo.

Minos levantou-se, restabelecendo-se e travando de sua arma, ao lado de Radamanthys, derrotou em pouco tempo, o que sobrava dos guerreiros germânicos.

- Radamanthys...- gritou Valentine; este voltou-se para ele - ...Tarvos foi ferido!

Um medo familiar começou a se fazer presente nele. Tentou andar, mas o frio lhe derreou os passos. Ainda estava lá, tentando por em ordem seus pensamentos quando Aiacos, espavorido, apareceu as suas costas.

- O mestre faleceu!

Siegmund encontrava-se em seu trono, estarrecido. Ao canto, aprisionado por alguns homens, o assassino do grande general bretão. O corpo de Tarvos estendido no chão trazia uma adaga cravada em seu pescoço. Radamanthys aproximou-se.

- Não! - inconformado - Tarvos não seria batido tão facilmente! - disse, olhando a todos.

Uma eternidade depois, podia-se ouvir as vozes aflitivas das pessoas fazendo buscas ao redor, com as vozes amortecidas pela dor ou roucas devido ao pranto e ao medo. Radamanthys virou o rosto para a parede, socando-a com força. O único homem que o havia ajudado estava morto! E ele não pudera estar lá para lutar ao seu lado! E tudo para defender alguém que não merecia tal distinção! Chorou.

O.o.O

Aos poucos voltou ao normal e recebeu permissão para ingressar no exército. Aiacos contou-lhe que Tarvos combatera com fervorosidade. Mas o rei, deixando-o para trás, quis fugir para os aposentos do palácio.

- Embora seja um covarde, Siegmund sabia que Tarvos era seu melhor homem e deve estar atormentado pela culpa! - completou o oriental.

- Não fico surpreso pela traição dele! - disse Radamanthys - Um rei lutando suas próprias batalhas....- Radamanthys encarou o amigo com ironia - ...Não seria deveras interessante?

- Outra coisa...- volveu Aiacos - ....Ele o está acusando!

Radamanthys o encarou.

- Como?

- Diz que foi sua visão que trouxe os saxões até nós!

Não! Ele não podia acreditar!

- Eu o salvei! A ele! E por isso permiti que Tarvos morresse!- bradou.

- Eu sei! - respondeu Aiacos - Mas o povo não pode saber que foi ele quem errou quanto aos Saxões estarem tão próximos e nós tão frágeis!

O.o.O

Sua instrução prosseguiu, mas não mais recebia lições de imagens, e pelo que parecia, estava satisfeito por isso. Havia aprendido o primeiro paradoxo da profecia, de que vislumbrar o futuro não significa necessariamente compreendê-lo, muito menos alterá-lo.

Com o correr do tempo, a aldeia também se restabeleceu. Todos passaram a se esgueirar de um lado para o outro, com olhos parecendo buracos em um cobertor e os rostos brancos em contraste com os cabelos escuros, como se houvessem morrido com Tarvos e fossem apenas o seu fantasma que permanecia com eles na Escócia.

E assim aquele verão medonho havia findado. Nos pântanos, as tabuas cresciam cheias e marrons, ondulando ao vento que agitava as folhas amarelecidas dos salgueiros, e as brumas que rodeavam o pais pareciam tingidas de ouro.

Certo anoitecer, quando a lua nova estava surgindo, Radamanthys voltava de sua caminhada quando entreviu um vulto claro avançando pela trilha em direção ao Lago e reconheceu Minos. Seu pulso soltou instantâneo alarme, mas ele conteve o grito que lhe subia pela garganta e em vez disso assobiou para que Aiacos fosse atrás dele.

Quando os alcançou, Minos estava sentado sobre uma moita de sabugueiros, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, bastante sério, encostado a um grosso tronco de árvore. Com o ruido de seus passos, tanto o jovem príncipe quanto Aiacos ergueram para ele seus olhos. Minos franziu a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou bem! - falou o príncipe com secura - Não precisava mandar Aiacos atrás de mim! - completou emburrado.

Radamanthys e Aiacos se entreolharam.

- Talvez, assim como meu pai, você também ache que deveria entrar no Lago e me afogar, pelo erro que cometi! - volveu Minos.

- Erro? - Radamanthys arqueou o cenho - De que erro está falando?

- Da morte de Tarvos! - Minos pegou de um galho seco e pôs-se a desenhar no chão.

Radamanthys engoliu em seco. Isso era pior do que havia imaginado. Agachou-se perto do primo, sabendo que não deveria tentar acalmar-lhe nesse instante.

- Se houve algum culpado, este sou eu! - falou, procurando-lhe os olhos.

- Não há culpado ou inocente! - esbravejou Aiacos - Por que alguém tem de ser responsabilizado? Foi uma fatalidade!

- Meu pai diz que foi culpa minha...- Minos rendeu-se.

- Eu sei o que ele está pensando! - Radamanthys ergueu-se.

- Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro da Escócia e nem mesmo fui capaz de derrotar, sozinho, aquele saxão!

Minos levantou-se, jogando com ódio o galho ao chão e dando as costas aos companheiros. Radamanthys compreendera o ponto doloroso.

- Ainda por cima, permiti que meu povo perdesse o maior general que já existiu! - completou.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu....- começou Radamanthys - ...Vocês dois estavam lá! - disse por fim - Mas o rei não acreditou em mim! Não paro de pensar que se ao menos eu houvesse me esforçado mais para prever a tempo...

- Isso é bobagem! - tornou Aiacos - Você não podia saber que os Saxões, em paz há 10 anos, tivessem resolvido atacar agora, sem mais nem menos!

- Eu me sinto culpado! - Radamanthys falou então - Talvez sempre me sinta assim! Talvez eu possa, algum dia, me perdoar...

Durante alguns segundos os três amigos se encararam, enquanto a foice branca da lua flutuava pelo céu. Só quando Aiacos suspirou, alisando os cabelos em tom de enfado, foi que perceberam quanto tempo se havia passado e que precisavam voltar a aldeia.

Durante algum tempo sentiram-se em paz. Mas no instante seguinte, Radamanthys sentiu-se desvanecer. O vulto do manto diante deles era do rei das terras altas.

- Minos...- Radamanthys disse tranquilamente - ...Você precisa comer algo, pois notei que não se alimentou este dia!

O jovem principe se reteseu ao ver o pai.

- Vá! - pediu Radamanthys. - Aiacos, você também! - volveu ao outro amigo.

Por um momento, Radamanthys pensou que o soberano insistiria para que eles ficassem. Confessou a si mesmo que quando percebeu a ameaça no silêncio do monarca, quase chamou de volta os companheiros, mas essa confrontação tardara demais e sabia que teria de enfrentá-lo sozinho.

Encarou-o.

- Se tem algo a me dizer, vamos caminhar um pouco, onde não seremos perturbado!

Ficou surpreso ao ouvir sua voz soar tão firme. Seguiu à frente pela trilha que circundava o Lago.

- Por que está tão taciturno nestes últimos meses? - perguntou quando o silêncio se tornara insuportável, como a quietude antes da tempestade. - Recusa ao seu filho um consolo só porque ele parte de mim?

- Você matou Tarvos! - sibilou o rei - Deseja mal ao meu filho porque sabe que ele deveria ser o rei de toda Bretanha! Está tentando roubar o último descendente de meu sangue!

Radamanthys olhou-o fixamente, enquanto a raiva tomava o lugar de sua apreensão.

- Você está louco! Tarvos era como um pai para mim e certamente sua perda foi muito mais forte do que seria a de meu pai! - completou com convicção - As nossas escolhas não têm nenhum papel a desempenhar em tudo isso, ou todo este ensinamento que tenho recebido é mentira?

Sua voz era grave e acentuada. Siegmund o escutava eufórico.

- Meu pai decidiu mandar-me para me tornar um grande guerreiro na terra onde ele mesmo fora treinado!

- Seu pai me tomou o trono! - rosnou o rei. - Era eu quem devia usar a coroa!

- Mentira! - Radamanthys rebateu com fúria - Você queria a coroa e ela seria sua pelo direito de primogenitura se não fosse tão ambicioso a ponto de fazer seu próprio pai desertar-lhe!

- Fedelho desgraçado! - berrou Siegmund, cuspindo no chão.

Suas faces estavam contraidas numa careta horrenda.

- Você decidiu tomar as rédeas do poder usando seu filho! - continuou o jovem sem se alarmar - Mas enfurece-se ao descobrir que Minos é tão combativo quanto você é honesto!

- Você é igual ao seu pai! Arrogante e presunçoso!

- Desde que pus os pés na Escócia que você me odeia! O que fiz para merecer isso? Não tenho culpa de suas brigas políticas com meu pai!

Siegmund o agarrou pelo colarinho, como uma fera se jogaria sobre sua presa. E quando ele o puxou para perto a fim de encará-lo, Radamanthys sentiu sua energia se expandir e diante da ira do rei das terras altas, a sua raiva pareceu subitamente a impertinência de uma criança.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo? - esbravejou o soberano - Com uma única palavra eu poderia destruir toda sua vida!

O seu braço subiu em uma curva impetuosa de dobras de tecido escuro, como a asa dos corvos, e Radamanthys o encarava. Por um momento, o marulho das ondulações de encontro a margem foi o único som.

Em seguida, do cheiro penetrante da terra úmida e do murmúrio da água, um outro tipo de poder começou a fluir dentro dele. Uma força poderosa e contínua que poderia absorver qualquer tipo de raio que a fúria majestosa de Siegmund pudesse atrair.

Por um instante, Radamantys tocou algo fundamental dentro de si, embora não conseguisse saber o que era. Lentamente ele se aprumou e quando o rei o olhou de frente, o poder refluiu de seu corpo, até ele não passar de um velho encurvado, mais baixo que ele próprio.

- É o rei da Escócia...- falou o jovem com um suspiro - ...Mas nós dois somos filhos dos deuses que governam estas terras! Em tudo que diga respeito ao bem do pais e do povo eu o obedecerei, mas apenas porque acho conveniente fazer isso!

Siegmund ergueu seus olhos para o sobrinho, com seus traços enrrugados esculpidos em linhas de luz e sombra pela lua.

- Você é jovem...- disse ele - ...Jovem e atrevido! Recuse-se a me temer se quiser...- ele falava desdenhoso - ...a própria vida lhe ensinará a ter medo!

Ele deu-lhe as costas, iniciando o caminho de volta ao longo da margem.

- Minos é meu primo...- Radamanthys gritou - ...E não deixarei que o use para suas maquinações!

Com isso, Siegmund voltou-se mais uma vez em sua direção.

- Faça como quiser! - respondeu fatigadamente - Mas quando eu era mais jovem eu também tive visões! Consultei os antigos druidas e vi que Minos será o rei da Escócia! Faz bem em buscar sua amizade...- o rei falava com altivez - ...Pois é ele e não você que será o senhor desta terra!

Siegmund fez menção de voltar-se, mas lembrando-se de algo mais, olhou o sobrinho nos olhos antes de seguir se caminho.

- Arrume suas coisas!

- Para quê? - perguntou Radamanthys, franzindo a testa.

- Você irá a Germânia para cumprir, finalmente, sua iniciação!

O.o.O

Finalmente o terrível verão da morte de Tarvos se desvaneceu na lembrança. Radamanthys sabia o que esta tragédia havia causado em todo condado, mas a medida que o tempo passava, ficou evidente que Siegmund também fora afetado, mais profundamente do que imaginava, ou talvez do que ele mesmo esperava.

Fisicamente ele era ainda vigoroso, na verdade, Radamanthys não acreditava que uma pessoa sem uma excepcional resistência conseguisse realizar o trabalho exigido quando abaixo de uma coroa. Mas desaparecera a agudeza que feria amigo ou inimigo.

Radamanthys, porém, achava dificil sentir pena, e sendo jovem, não compreendia como os golpes da vida podem corroer o espírito. Com o corpo sadio e robusto e deliciado com o rápido desenvolvimento de seus poderes, aceitou animadamente a sua última prova, convicto de que sua decisão fora a mais acertada. Não iria fraquejar!

E assim ele penetrou na bruma e extraio das profundezas de seu ser a palavra do poder, que abriria seu caminho. Pois tudo havia sido tão difícil, Como simplesmente estivesse lembrando algo que já aprendera. Aiacos e Minos fariam o mesmo quando chegassem a sua vez.

No ano de silêncio que se seguiu, Radamanthys foi obrigado a olhar para dentro de um modo que as incontáveis exigências de sua instrução nunca haviam permitido antes. Isso, ele pensava, é que era a verdadeira iniciação, pois não são os adversários exteriores os mais perigosos, mas aqueles antagonistas que habitam o mais recondito de seu intimo.

Com respeito ao juramente que fizera ao ordenar-se cavaleiro, fez seus votos de sacerdote em um ato de tornar sacro o seu sacrifício. Mas embora ele se oferecesse ao serviço dos deuses e da guerra, para ser usado como determinasse, ele não havia compreendido a advertência de que não podia prever ou controlar o que a grande Deusa mãe fará conosco depois do compromisso já estabelecido.

Contudo, depois que o seu juramento havia sido prestado, passou pelo mistério do caldeirão e a marca do dragão do guerreiro bretão foi colocado sobre seu punho esquerdo.

O.o.O

Com a atenção concentrada em seus treinamentos, a principio Radamanthys não percebeu que as coisas não estavam correndo tão bem na Bretanha. Durante os últimos treinos de guerreiro, Aiacos e Radamanthys ficaram mais próximos. Ficaram surpresos ao descobrir que sem palavras, compreendiam-se mais sobre o que havia em seus corações ou sobre o que ocultavam em suas mentes. Usando apenas a voz para comandar, para Radamanthys, as palavras ganharam um significado novo e sagrado.

Assim, as deliberações da primeira reunião dos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas da Escócia consagrados a que foi admitido, após o seu ano de silêncio, pareceram impregnados de importância incomum. Na verdade, as questões eram bastante sérias. Vários anos haviam passado desde que novos meninos foram mandados para serem instruidos nas artes da guerra e dos mistérios.

Além disso, as arrecadações que ajudavam a manter as comunidades do país haviam ficado cada vez menores, devido aos gastos desnecessários promovidos pelo rei para capacitar seu real sucessor, Minos.

- Não é que não tenhamos dinheiro...- disse Argnax, que no ano anterior, tomara o posto de Tarvos - ...A Bretanha nunca esteve mais próspera! Mas o imperador Claudius, em Roma, parece ter-se esquecido de nós, e com a morte de Victorinus, o imperium Galliarum tem assuntos mais prementes do que arrecadar impostos aqui!

Valentine advertiu.

- É a mãe dele, Victorina, que agora governa lá, apesar daqueles jovens primos que ela colocou para esquentar o trono! Ela é muito mais forte do que ele foi, por tudo o que eu tenho ouvido! - suspirou, continuando em seguida - Talvez ela acolhesse bem a colaboração bretã!

- Os nobres nos sustentavam um bocado enquanto o pé de Roma lhes calcava o pescoço! - disse Suona, a grã-sacerdotisa - É quase como se eles achassem que não precisam mais de nós! Como se pudessem abandonar os velhos costumes agora que os cristãos estão crescendo!

Por um momento, todos a olharam fixamente, em atordoado silêncio. Em seguida, Siegmund pigarreou.

- Você está sugerindo que usemos armas para trazer de novo o poder para nós?

Suona suspirou e ficou em silêncio, mas os outros já tagarelavam sobre conjecturas.

- Não podemos decidir nada sem sabermos o que temos pela frente! - disse o rei - E já esgotamos o conhecimento disponível pelos meios normais...

- O que está sugerindo? - perguntou Valentine, franzindo o cenho.

- Somos, por acaso, gregos, para ficarmos debatendo sobre os limites de nossa filosofia? - o rei levantou-se, imperioso - Se nossas artes merecem ser preservadas, então vamos utilizá-las! A passagem da primavera está quase diante de nós!

- Aonde o senhor quer chegar? - Argnax perguntou, após um curto silêncio.

- Vamos aproveitar este ponto de quilíbrio....- tornou o rei, acolhendo a todos num único olhar - ...Para uma aliança com os Germânicos!

O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O


	5. Germânia 270 ac

**Germânia - 270 a.c**

O.o.O

**QUEM BUSCA NOS CAMINHOS ANTIGOS,**

**QUEM BUSCA NA TRILHA DA LUZ...**

**AGORA A NOITE CEDE LUGAR AO DIA,**

**AGORA O DIA SE IGUALOU A NOITE...**

O.o.O

Cantando, a fila de sacerdotisas com túnicas escuras avançava com passos deslizantes ao redor do círculo, tendo como contrapartida os sacerdotes, com trajes brancos, que seguiam na direção oposta.

Escuridão e luz em perfeito equilíbrio completaram o círculo e se detiveram. Um homem deu um passo à frente, erguendo as mãos em louvor. Atrás dele, outro sacerdote se agachava a espera, com o gongo.

O arquidruida era um homem vigoroso de meia-idade, mas Gutrune, que se adiantara para ficar defronte dele, não aparentava a idade, fortalecida pelo ritual. A sua túnica, de um azul tão escuro que era quase negro à luz dos lampiões, caía em pregas retas até a pedra polida do piso e as pedras-da-lua nos ornatos de prata da suma sacerdotisa reluziam sem piscar, no seu peito e na testa.

- Vejam, o sol reina na casa de Áries e a lua repousa nos braços de Gêmeos...- proclamou o druida -...O inverno se foi e as ervas estão abrindo caminho em direção à luz, os pássaros retornam, proclamando a sua disposição para acasalar, os animais emergem de seu longo sono!

- Em toda parte...- completou outro iniciado -...A vida nasce e, com ela, nós nascemos, movidos pelas mesmas correntes, incitados à ação pelas mesmas grandes energias!

- Fiquem em silencio...- pediu o arquidruida -...E contemplem o renascimento do mundo e, como todos nós somos um só, contemplem a mesma grande transformação interiormente...

Pandora fechou os olhos junto com os outros, tremendo às vibrações do gongo que ecoavam nos pilares do grande salão dos druidas. Ele parecia ressoar em cada partícula de ser ser. Absorta na beleza do momento, esqueceu-se de sentir inveja por que seria Sian, e não ela, quem estaria sentada no banco de três pernas e desceria à nascente da profecia.

- Despertai! Despertai! Despertai! – ouviu-se uma voz alta e clara.

"Companheiros da luz cósmica

O esplendor oculto surgirá!

Saúdem-nos nas alturas e nos seus corações

Retornem à vida, repudiem o medo!"

Pandora abriu os olhos. Quatro jovens se achavam agora nos cantos do salão, segurando os archotes. Alguém lançara o primeiro punhado de ervas sobre o braseiro e, à sua luz, a fumaça perfumada resplandecia como se houvesse inflamado o ar.

Então ela pôde ver as imagens pintadas sobre o reboco das paredes – uma ilha rodeando um porto, grandes templos, uma montanha piramidal jorrando chamas e outras cenas de terras lendárias que, em um dia de destruição, afundara sobre as ondas.

Como esse ritual, aquelas narrativas faziam parte de uma sabedoria de que os druidas eram apenas herdeiros. Com perguntas e respostas, o ritual transcorria, definindo o momento sagrado em que, sendo iguais a noite e o dia, uma porta se abria entre o passado e o futuro e uma pessoa que fosse corretamente preparada e orientada, poderia enxergar entre os mundos.

O círculo abriu-se para deixar passar uma figura com véu, parcialmente amparada por outras duas sacerdotisas. Com cuidado, elas a conduziram até o banco, sustentando-a até que ela se equilibrasse.

- A bebida sagrada a dominou rapidamente! – murmurou Pandora consigo mesma – Permita a deusa que não a leve longe demais!

Nos velhos tempos, ela sabia, haviam invocado a própria deusa através dos lábios de sua sacerdotisa. Agora, embora os deuses as vezes descessem para dançar com os humanos em suas festas, considerava-se mais útil para sua vidente ficar exposta e destituída de sua personalidade, até mesmo de sua própria, sem nenhuma vontade, a não ser descrever as imagens que visse.

A suma sacerdotisa adiantou-se, para se postar ao seu lado. A mesinha com a bacia de prata já fora colocada diante dela. Bagas de visco flutuavam na água, juntamente com outras ervas. De onde se achava, Pandora podia ver a cintilação da luz das tochas na água escura.

Sentiu-se oscilar e piscou depressa para quebrar o encanto, depois desviou o olhar, esperando que ninguém houvesse notado a sua momentânea desorientação. Ela era então uma sacerdotisa formada e devia ter mantido um melhor controle.

- Mergulhe...Mergulhe...Mergulhe mais fundo, cada vez mais fundo...profundamnete...

A voz de Gutrune era um murmúrio, conduzindo a vidente na sua viagem para dentro, para baixo, até a bacia de água reluzente se fundir com a nascente sagrada, junto ao cipreste calvo. Em seguida, ela se aprumou e se afastou:

- O que se passa agora entre os escoceses? O que o rei Siegmund está fazendo agora? – perguntou o druida.

Durante um longo momento, permaneceu o silêncio.

- Diga-nos, vidente, o que vê? – incitou-a Gutrune.

Um estremecimento perpassou as dobras diáfanas do véu.

- Eu vejo...ciprestes contra o pôr-do-sol...não, é luz de fogueiras! Estão queimando corpos...Um dos sentinelas cambaleia e cai...

Sian falava suavemente, com a voz calma, como se observasse de uma posição privilegiada, fora do mundo.

- A cena muda...- continuou -...Um velho está deitado em um quarto suntuoso! A sua cama está enfeitada com púrpura, mas ele está sozinho! Ele está morto! Gostaria de saber mais?

- Peste...- sussurrou alguém -...Permitam os deuses que ela não chegue aqui!

- Então o domínio do Norte acabou? Eles não voltarão à Bretanha?

Perguntou o druida e, dessa vez, a resposta de Sian surgiu sem incitação.

- Eu vejo exércitos e navios...Bretões lutando contra bretões...sangue, sangue e fogo...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em confusão, como se as imagens a estivessem esmagando.

- Mergulhe de novo naquele lugar onde só existe águas brilhantes...- disse Gutrune em voz baixa -...Diga-me: quem virá em nosso auxílio?

Sian empertigou-se:

- O sol! O sol arde em esplendor! Ele ofusca os meus olhos!

Por um momento, ela permaneceu paralisada, depois soltou a respiração em um longo suspiro.

- Ele vem...sua armadura é bretã, e seus olhos são de quem conhece os mistérios! Há uma cidade, é Londinium! Nas ruas as pessoas estão aclamando...Redditor Lucis...Redditor!

Ela tropeçou no latim, pouco conhecido. Mas Pandora pôde traduzir: Restaurador da luz! O arquidruida também o soube traduzir. Ele e Gutrune se entreolharam.

- Se esse homem é um iniciado, ele poderia ajudar-nos grandemente!

Disse ele em voz baixa. Em seguida, ele se inclinou de novo para frente.

- Quem é ele? Não! Onde ele está agora?

Mais uma vez, Sian oscilou sobre a bacia de imagens.

- Eu o vejo...mas ele está mais jovem! Cabelos de cores claras! – acrescentou ela, em resposta as novas perguntas – Ele está montando em um cavalo negro, seguindo por uma estrada germânica, ...a estrada para as minas de chumbo das colinas!

- Aqui! – exclamou o druida – Certamente os deuses destinaram que ele chegará até nós!

A vidente ainda estava murmurando consigo mesma, mas, a essas palavras do druida, ela se endireitou, vibrando como um arco retesado.

- Destino!

Ela repetiu e depois gritou de repente, com uma voz forte, muito diferente da sua.

- O filho do sol, maior do que o seu pai! Uma cruz de luz arde no céu! Todas as coisas mudam! A sorte permanece indecisa, o filho resplandecerá de um lado a outro do mundo!

Com um último grito ressoante, a vidente abriu os braços, fazendo a bacia cristalomântica rodopiar pelo chão. Pandora viu que ela começava a desfalecer e ela e Eilan chegaram a tempo de segurá-la quando ela caiu.

O.o.O

Depois da admirável alvenaria da pedra da aldeia, as cabanas redondas de taipa dos monges de Inis Witrin pareciam toscas e humildes. Ela puxou o véu para baixo a fim de ocultar o crescente sobre a testa enquanto subiam a encosta, e Con, o jovem druida incubido de acompanhá-la, adiantou-se para segurar o seu braço.

Quase seis semanas haviam passado desde o rito do oráculo e Beltane se aproximava cada vez mais. Após o habitual debate acerca dos significados das manifestações do oráculo, Arganax enviara alguns de seus jovens discípulos às montanhas Mendipeisch, a fim de verificar se era possível encontrar algum bretão que correspondesse à descrição de Sian, e eles tiveram de aguardar a resposta.

- Terá de deixar que eu fale com eles! É proibido a esses homens falar com mulheres! – disse Con em voz baixa.

Mas os monges permitiram que eles passassem sem maiores complicações pelos seus pastos, em troca de ervas e remédios. Pandora perguntou-se de onde eles pensavam que viriam.

- Como? Eles acham que eu os tentarei a lascívia? – ela retrucou com escárnio – Terei de assumir uma postura fria quando encontrarmos o bretão! Seria conveniente que eu começasse a praticar agora!

Seu pai assegurou que sua filha aprendesse bem o latim e o grego, dentro outros idiomas e essa foi uma das razões por que ela fora escolhida para a tarefa de levar o guerreiro até sua aldeia.

A medida que a trilha fazia uma curva, ela pôde ver a igreja redonda, a galeria mais baixa que sustentava uma torre central, cujo telhado de colmo brilhava dourado ao sol. Con indicou-lhe um banco perto do santuário, onde ela poderia esperar enquanto ele ia tratar os cavalos.

Era um lugar surpreendentemente tranqüilo para se sentar, ouvindo a cantilena baixa e monótona que vinha de dentro, enquanto ela acompanhava a marcha errante de uma borboleta sobre a grama. Repuxou um pouco a túnica branca que traziano corpo.

O canto da igreja elevou-se subitamente e ela se voltou para ouvir. Quando olhou de novo, a borboleta havia pousado sobre a mão estendida de um velho. Ela piscou, perguntando-se como ele havia chegado até ali sem que ela houvesse percebido, pois a área ao redor da igreja era aberta.

Os outros irmãos que ela vira usavam túnicas rústicas, tecidas com velo cru, mas o traje do velho reluzia, alvo como a neve e a barba que lhe cobria o peito era tão branca quanto a lã.

- A bênção do altíssimo a acompanhe, minha irmã! – disse ele, suavemente – E minhas graças à Ele por me permitir falar-lhe novamente!

- O que quer dizer? – ela gaguejou – Eu nunca o vi antes!

- Ah...- suspirou ele -...Você não se lembra...

- Lembrar o quê? – desafiadoramente, Pandora puxou o véu para trás. – É um seguidor do Cristo e eu sou uma sacerdotisa da velha religião!

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

- Isso é verdade...atualmente! Mas em épocas passadas, fomos os dois da mesma ordem, na terra que agora está submersa sob as ondas! Vidas e terras passam, mas a luz do espírito permanece!

Os lábios de Pandora se crisparam em choque. Como esse monge poderia ter conhecimento dos mistérios?

- O que...- ela esforçou-se para concentrar-se -...Quem é você?

- Meu nome neste lugar é Peter, mas não era o meu nome que deveria estar perguntando, e sim o seu!

- Eu me chamo Pandora! – ela respondeu depressa – E Morgana, para as iniciadas!

- Ou Bridget! – ele respondeu e ela pestanejou, notando uma estranha familiaridade naquele nome – Se não sabe quem você é, como pode achar o seu caminho?

- Sei para onde estou indo!

Com um esforço, ela se conteve para não deixar escapar a sua missão, mas lhe ocorreu que o velho já sabia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

- O seu espírito sabe, mas receio que o corpo que você exibe agora deva percorrer um caminho fatigante antes que você compreenda! – continuou ele – Lembre-se: o símbolo não é nada! A realidade por trás de todos os símbolos é tudo!

Ela ainda não estava perto de entender o quê ou quem aquele velho poderia ser, mas tinha preparo suficiente para saber que o que ele dizia era verdade.

- Bom padre, o que devo fazer?

- Busque sempre a luz!

Respondeu ele e, a essas palavras, a luz do sol sobre a túnica branca que ele trajava se tornou ofuscante. Pandora piscou e, quando ergueu os olhos, Con estava parado a frente dela, dizendo algo a respeito dos cavalos, e o velho havia sumido.

- Os cavalos estão a espera junto ao portão! – repetiu o jovem druida – E o dia está declinando!

Ainda atônita, Pandora permitiu que ele a ajudasse a ficar de pé. Não cometeu a tolice de falar a respeito do que vira, mas sabia que durante muito tempo ela ficaria pensando sobre aquilo.

O.o.O

O anoitecer estava puxando o seu mando sobre as colinas, cobrindo igualmente o pântano e o prado com o mesmo cinza purpúreo fosco.

Do seu ponto junto a estrada de Mendipeisch ela podia ver do terreno mais elevado a leste em quase todo o caminho até o estatuário do Sabrina, onde o sol se punha no mar.

Nesse momento, com exceção do Tor, tudo se achava na sombra, com uma cintilação de água por baixo. Durante dez anos ela se despedira do sol com essa cena.

Era fascinante observá-la de fora. Na verdade, era estranho, temível e singularmente emocionante estar de volta ao mundo da humanidade, ainda que só por um curto espaço de tempo. Con tocou-lhe o cotovelo.

- Já está quase escuro! O bretão deve está chegando logo!

- Obrigada!

Ela inclinou a cabeça, olhando de relance para as nuvens que assomavam ao Norte. Nem mesmo a gente de sua aldeia podia chamar chuva de um céu vazio e eles tiveram de aguardar condições atmosféricas que fossem propícias ao seu propósito.

Durante toda a tarde ela mantivera as nuvens sob controle. Nesse momento, liberou parte das energias que as sujeitavam e sentiu na face o sopro gelado e úmido da tempestade.

Foi animador ficar sabendo que a imagem da morte do velho, vista por Sian, havia sido uma verdadeira visão. Se fosse o rei das terras altas, a Germânia estaria a salvo.

Os homens que bebiam nas tabernas próximas as minas de chumbo só falavam de boatos. Dizia-se que o rei da Bretanha havia tomado o império do irmão, chamado Siegmund, ignorando o próprio oráculo que, após uma tentativa malograda de fazê-lo desistir, suicidara-se.

- Ele virá, estejam tranqüilos! – disse o druida que ficara a espera deles – Esses bretões criam hábitos e ele veio por esse caminho a todo cair da noite da última semana!

- Ele tem o cabelo claro? – perguntou Pandora, novamente.

- Sim, claro como o ouro! E possui a marca de Gwydion entre as sobrancelhas!

Ela ergueu a mão por baixo do véu para tocar o crescente azul tatuado na testa.

"Ele é um iniciado!" – pensou ela – "E talvez enxergue mais do que um homem comum!" – suspirou – "Terei de tomar cuidado!"

Além da curva da estrada, ouviu-se um pio estridente de maçarico, um som improvável para as charnecas altas, mas o bretão cuja a aproximação era assim anunciada, não saberia isso. Ela respirou profundamente, levantou os braços para o céu e libertou as nuvens.

Dentro de poucos minutos, sentiu os primeiros pingos. Quando o vulto sobre o cavalo negro se tornou visível, a chuva estava caindo torrencialmente, já que várias frentes, que teriam passado uma de cada vez, liberaram simultaneamente as águas acumuladas.

A presa havia parado no frágil abrigo de uma moita de sabugueiro, segurando o manto de lã grosseria em parte sobre a cabeça, em uma vã tentativa de protegê-la. Pandora o observou por mais um instante.

- Fiquem fora de vista! – ela disse aos dois druidas, enrolando mais firmemente o seu manto – Mas quando eu me mover, sigam-me!

Ela deu um pontapé na montaria e a conduziu pela encosta abaixo.

- Socorro...por favor, socorro!

Gritou ela na língua do bretão, alteando a voz para que se projetasse acima da tempestade, puxando as rédeas do cavalo que começara a arremeter como que para tornar real a sua difícil situação. Por um momento, nada aconteceu e ela deixou o animal avançar, agarrando-lhe na crina.

- Alguém pode me ouvir? – gritou de novo e viu o cavalo negro na borda da colina.

Ela estava usando um manto branco, para que o estrangeiro pudesse avistá-lo mesmo com a tempestade. Ela soltou um grito estridente e deu uma forte estocada na montaria, agarrando-se desesperadamente enquanto ele galopava colina abaixo.

Ouviu uma imprecação inglesa e um estrépito de galhos quebrando, enquanto o cavalo se lançava atrás dela, mas já haviam descido toda colina e entrado pelo emaranhado de carvalhos e amieiros mais além, antes que o rapaz a alcançasse.

- Está ferida, minha senhora?

A sua voz era grave e, tanto quanto ela podia ver sob o seu manto, o corpo parecia robusto, e era muito alto. Ele agarrou as rédeas que ela havia artisticamente deixado cair quando ele se aproximou.

O cavalo de Pandora parou de se debater, reconhecendo uma mão dominadora, e dispensada da necessidade de dividir a sua força entre a montaria e a tempestade, ela fez a rajada seguinte descer assobiando sobre eles.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! O cavalo disparou e eu tive medo de cair!

Ele impeliu sua montaria para mais perto e passou o braço pelos ombros femininos. Ela encostou-se a ele agradecidamente, dando-se conta de há quanto tempo ela não cavalgara tanto. O calor do corpo dele espalhou-se pelo seu mais depressa do que ela teria esperado.

"Talvez Sian tenha razão..."- pensou ela vagamente -..."Ele de fato é o sol!"

- Tenho de levá-la para um abrigo!

Murmurou ele junto ao seu cabelo e um arrepiou a percorreu com o toque do hálito masculino, um odor quente e aconchegante. A tempestade consumira seu primeiro ímpeto, mas a chuva ainda prosseguia com força.

- Por ali...- ela disse, apontando para o sul -...Há um velho barraco de telhas!

Os oleiros ainda não haviam iniciado o trabalho para o verão. Ela e os druidas haviam dormido ali em sua viagem até aquele lugar. Quando chegaram no local, Pandora não precisou fingir que estava exausta. Ao descer do cavalo seus joelhos cederam e só as reações rápidas do bretão a impediram de cair.

Por um momento, ele a segurou e Pandora percebeu que se hamonizavam na altura. Em que mais se hamonizariam? Ela perguntou-se, sentindo o peso de suas mãos em seus braços.

O conselho, em sua sabedoria, decidira ligar o bretão a causa da Germânia, concedendo-lhe uma de suas sacerdotisas no grande rito das fogueiras de Beltane. Mas a sacerdotisa que a sorte selecionara para ser sua consorte não era ela e sim Eilan, sua prima.

Pandora observou, tremendo, enquanto ele se dispunha a acender um fogo, com rápida eficiência. Pelo menos os camponeses haviam deixado bastante lenha para isso. A pequena chama ateou-se, revelando á ela braços rijos, ossos fortes, cabelos curtos, rebeldes, escurecidos pela chuva a um tom de ouro velho.

Quando o fogo principiou a alcançar os galhos maiores, ele levantou-se para soltar o manto e pendurá-lo, pingando, sobre uma das vigas baixas. Ele usava uma túnica de lã negra de boa qualidade, debruada de vermelho. Do flanco, pendia uma espada e um punhal, saindo de uma bainha de couro, gasta pelo uso.

- Deixe-me tirar o seu manto, minha senhora! – disse ele, virando-se – O fogo logo aquecerá o ar aqui e talvez ele seque!

O fogo aumentou subitamente, revelando-o pela primeira vez por inteiro. O mundo de Pandora se mobilizou. Viu os olhos verdes inteligentes que avivam um rosto bastante comum, pálido, mas avermelhado pela exposição ao sol e ao vento, e mais rosado que nunca devido ao frio atroz.

Cansado e molhado, ele certamente não estava com sua melhor aparência, mas nunca seria famoso pela beleza. O tom da pele indicava que era bretão. Ele mal parecia matéria de profecia. No entanto, ela o reconheceu.

Na cerimônia que a tornara mulher, o Deusa o mostrara a ela. Ele era o amante que a reclamaria durante as fogueiras de Beltane e ela era a mulher que geraria o seu filho...

"Os druidas encontraram o homem errado!" – ela pensou com desespero – "Este não é o personagem da visão de Sian, mas da minha visão..."

E se as duas visões houvessem mostrado o mesmo homem? Ou será que sua tia colocara Eilan de propósito em seu lugar? Não saberia dizer o que seu rosto exibiu naquele momento, mas o bretão deu um passo para trás, erguendo as mãos num gesto autodepreciativo.

- Por favor, minha senhora, não tenha medo! Chamo-me Radamanthys, às suas ordens!

Pandora sentiu-se corar ao se dar conta de que também ela não estava com sua melhor aparência. Mas era como deveria ser. Ele devia achá-la feia, até que ele soubesse...até que ela soubesse se ele era realmente o seu destino.

- Eu lhe agradeço! – murmurou ela – Meu nome é Pandora!

O seu nome pareceu-lhe tão estranho quanto o idioma do qual provinha. A menina que assim se chamava encontrava-se numa outra existência e de repente ela se perguntou se estava destinada a reviver. Um cantil de couro pendia do flanco do rapaz. Ele passou a alça sobre a cabeça e o estendeu á ela.

- É apenas vinho, mas talvez aqueça...

Ela conseguiu sorrir e virou-se para remexer nos seus alforjes.

- Eu tenho aqui um pouco de pão, queijo e fruta seca, que minhas companheiras separaram para mim!

- Então faremos um banquete! – Radamanthys sentou-se no lado oposto do fogo e sorriu.

O sorriso transformou-lhe o rosto e ela sentiu uma onda de calor que a abrasou a carne como o fogo. Em silêncio, estendeu o pão e ele o tomou de sua mão. Certa vez ela ouvira dizer que, na região montanhosa, compartilhar uma refeição, um fogo e uma cama constituía um casamento. Já possuíam os dois primeiros e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu a tentação de renegar os seus votos.

Quando os dedos dela roçaram os seus, Radamanthys havia estremecido. Os seus sentidos dilatados percebiam que, em um nível abaixo do pensamento, ele estava sendo influenciado pela sua proximidade.

Os druidas que a acompanhavam estavam do lado de fora, em algum lugar. Eles não os incomodariam, a não ser que ela gritasse. Seria preciso tão pouco, um passo na direção dela, um tremor como se ela estivesse com frio e precisasse de seus braços para se aquecer. Um homem e uma mulher, sozinhos, juntos, o seus corpos fariam o resto, sem necessitar qualquer ordem.

Mas e quanto as suas almas?

Ir até ele sem honra destruiria aquela outra coisa, mais doce ainda do que o desejo que inflamava-lhe o corpo: o potencial que ela percebera entre eles. E assim, embora se sentisse como um animal faminto que rejeitava comida, ela recuou lentamente, atraindo uma certa frieza ao seu redor, provocando o inverso do fascínio que uma sacerdotisa sabia exibir.

Radamanthys sacudiu a cabeça de leve, olhou-a de relance com desagrado e desviou o olhar:

- Vive perto daqui? – perguntou ele, educadamente.

- Moro com meu povo na beira dos pântanos! – respondeu ela, de acordo com a verdade – Perto da ilhota onde os monges cristãos têm o seu santuário!

- A ilhota de Inis Witrin? Ouvi falar de lá!

- Podemos ir até minha casa amanhã, antes que o sol esteja alto! – ela disse – Eu ficaria grata se me acompanhasse!

- Certamente! Os homens que tomam conta das propriedades de minha família prefeririam que eu nunca tivesse vindo aqui! Eles não se importarão se eu falhar um dia ou mais...- acrescentou ele com acrimônia.

- Como veio a percorrer as estradas remotas da Germânia? Parece um homem que tem autoridade! – Pandora indagou com genuína curiosidade.

- Sem falar nos problemas políticos...- havia agora aspereza em sua voz -...Meu tio enviou-me! Eu tenho necessidade de completar meu treinamento para servir ao...- ele a fitou -...Ao rei da Bretanha! Ele tem bons motivos para não confiar em seus próprios familiares! – Radamanthys desviou o olhar.

Encolhendo os ombros, o jovem tomou um gole do vinho.

- A rainha do Norte possui investimentos aqui, uma companhia de exportação em Eburacum e uma participação nas minas de chumbo! Parece uma boa hora para mandar um emissário que as fiscalizasse! No momento, a Germânia é mais seguro para mim que a Bretanha...

- Mas seu tio não considera um perigo? Os saxões estão caçando gauleses!

Radamanthys sorriu.

- É a ambição dele que governa agora! Ele não se importa com a Bretanha! Contanto que ele receba uma parte dos lucros, me deixarão em paz! Os reis aparecem e desaparecem, mas os negócios fazem o mundo girar!

- Não parece muito satisfeito com isso! – ela comentou – Eu não teria imaginado que fosse um negociante!

Por um instante, aquele olhar verde sustentou o seu.

- E o que pensou que eu fosse?

- Um militar...- ela respondeu, pois assim o vira.

- Até alguns meses atrás eu era! – o seu rosto anuviou-se – Eu nasci numa guarnição militar! Lutar é tudo o que quero!

- Está tão ansioso pela batalha?

Tornou ela com curiosidade. Ele não parecia sanguinário, mas como ela poderia saber?

- Digamos que o eu quero o que a batalha pode conquistar! – ratificou ele – Justiça, ordem, segurança para as pessoas, de modo que a paz possa prosperar!

Ele silenciou, enquanto sua pele tornava-se mais pálida. Pandora concluiu que Radamanthys não era um homem que deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem com facilidade.

- A sua sorte mudará!

Assegurou-lhe ela. Por um momento, ele a observou incerto e ela reforçou a ilusão que a disfarçava.

- Mas agora devemos dormir! – ela continuou – A viagem de amanhã será difícil, depois de tamanha tempestade!

Mas na verdade não era a cavalgada que a deixara exausta, porém o esforço para ocultar sua essência, quando o que ela de fato queria era oferecer-lhe o seu corpo e a sua alma.

Pela manhã a chuva havia cessado, mas, como previra, a medida que o dia ficava mais quente, o solo encharcado desprendia a umidade excessiva em filetes de névoa. Enquanto cavalgavam, a bruma se tornava mais densa, até as árvores e as campinas desaparecerem e a única coisa visível fosse a trilha.

- Senhora...- disse Radamanthys -...Temos de parar, antes que nos desviemos da estrada e acabemos afundando em algum charco!

- Não tenha medo! Eu conheço o caminho!

Respondeu-lhe ela e, de fato, ela podia sentir o poder arrastando-a para adiante. Haviam contornado pelo terreno mais alto em direção ao norte e ao leste, onde uma estreita faixa de terra se estendia até a aldeia.

- Não estou com medo, mas também não sou tolo! – retrucou ele bruscamente – Voltaremos ao abrigo e aguardaremos que o tempo clareie! Eu ordeno!

Ele esticou a mão para segurar as rédeas do cavalo dela, mas Pandora o fez virar-se rapidamente.

- Radamanthys, olhe para mim!

Ela deixou-se exibir em seu esplendor, invocando o poder de sacerdotisa para tomar seu lugar. Quando o rosto dele se alterou, ela pôde saber que estava sendo bem sucedida.

- Senhora...- murmurou ele -...Agora eu a veja como a vi antes!

Pandora franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que ele queria dizer, já que aquela era a primeira vez que o jovem a encontrava, mas o poder continuava a se intensificar ao seu redor.

- Fui enviada para levá-lo até a aldeia sagrada! Virá comigo livre e espontaneamente?

- O que eu encontrarei lá? – ele ainda a olhava fixamente.

- O seu destino...

"E Eilan..." – ela pensou, por fim.

Por um momento, teve vontade de gritar-lhe para se afastar, para fugir.

- E eu retornarei ao mundo?

- É lá que sua sorte se cumprirá! – Dez anos de disciplina falavam através dela nesse momento.

- E você irá comigo? Jure! – mandou ele.

- Eu irei! Juro pela minha palavra eterna!

Mas tarde ela se perguntaria se ele a estava ordenando que o seguisse até a ilha ou ao fim do mundo. De qualquer forma, ela cria que uma sabedoria mais profunda fez aquela promessa.

- Então eu irei com você agora!

Pandora virou-se, erguendo os braços a fim de atrair o poder para baixo e, enquanto ela pronunciava o encantamento, o mundo mudou a sua volta e, sem seguida, a névoa estava se dissipando para cada lado e eles entraram na aldeia.

O.o.O

Desde o amanhecer os tambores haviam vibrado em todo solo da comunidade sagrada, a pulsação da terra, cheia do alvoroço da festa.

O pilriteiro branco sobrecarregava as sebes, as prímulas e campainhas de cor creme floresciam sob as árvores. Era véspera de Beltane e todos tremiam com a expectativa. Todos, exceto Eilan, que tremia de medo.

- Por que a Deusa me impôs isso?

Sussurrou ela, enroscada sobre a cama que havia sido sua enquanto aguardava a iniciação. No momento não havia sacerdotisa recebendo instrução e a casa fora cedida para que preparassem a noiva de Beltane para a festa.

- Não sei! – respondeu Pandora – Mas nos ensinam, freqüentemente, que os motivos pelos quais a Deusa coloca os nossos pés em um caminho, só ficam evidentes quando chegamos ao final...

Pandora falou tanto para seu próprio bem quanto para o bem da prima. Ela não vira Radamanthys nos três dias desde que o levara até a aldeia, mas ele aparecia sempre em seus sonhos. Eilan sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu nunca pretendi ir às fogueiras de Beltane! Teria vivido contente como virgem até o fim da minha vida!

Pandora passou os braços em torno dela e a embalou suavemente. Seus cabelos soltos se misturaram sobre o travesseiro.

- Radamanthys não a machucará, Eilan! Eu viajei com ele por dois dias! É um perfeito cavalheiro!

- É um homem! – a menina parecia assustada.

- Por que você não disse a sua mãe sobre seu medo quando ela a escolheu?

Pandora afagou-lhe os cabelos. Perguntou a si mesmo: Por que a sorte não coubera a mim?

- Nós juramos obediência à Deusa na nossa iniciação! Achei que ela devia saber melhor...

Pandora suspirou, compreendendo como deveria ter ocorrido. De todas elas, Eilan sempre fora a mais dócil. Pela primeira vez, perguntou-se se a sorte coubera a ela inteiramente por casualidade.

- Disseram-me que a Deusa me concederia a força necessária para fazer isso! – tornou Eilan – Mas estou com medo!

- Não, querida...

- Pandora, ajude-me! Ajude-me a escapar disso, senão eu me afogarei na fonte sagrada!

A jovem de longos cabelos negros permaneceu imóvel, compreendendo em um único instante como poderia satisfazer o desejo da prima e o seu.

Ou talvez ela já houvesse planejado isso em alguma parte secreta de sua alma e só então, a idéia surgira à luz do dia.

As justificativas se apresentavam com facilidade: Eilan era a escolhida não da Deusa, mas de Gutrune. A única exigência era uma sacerdotisa virgem.

Não importava quem ela fosse, contanto que se aproximasse da fogueira voluntariamente.

A substituição seria tão fácil! Embora fosse mais clara que Eilan, e também mais magra, eram parecidas o bastante para que, de noite, fossem confundidas. As meninas mais jovens as chamavam de sol e lua.

A única razão que ela não apresentou a si mesma foi a verdadeira: que Radamanthys era seu e seria o mesmo que morrer vê-lo conduzir outra mulher ao abrigo nupcial!

- Fique sossegada...- Pandora beijou nos cabelos macios da prima -...Tanto a noiva quanto as sacerdotisas irão à cerimônia e estarão usando véus! Nós trocaremos as roupas e eu irei no seu lugar!

Eilan sentou-se, fitando-a com olhos arregalados.

- Mas se você desobedecer, minha mãe a punirá!

- Não tem importância!

Pandora respondeu sorrindo e a abraçou.

"Não depois de eu passar a noite nos braços de Radamanthys!"

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	6. The Great Marriage

**The Great Marriage**

Na véspera de Beltane as energias sexuais naturais atingem seu ponto máximo. É interessante notar que muitos eventos históricos se deram, precisamente, nesta época no ano. Beltane marca a parte brilhante do ciclo anual e um tempo de equilíbrio natural.

Na festa da primavera, o Sacerdote e a Sacerdotisa representam as forças da natureza no casamento sagrado da Terra e do Céu. Eles dançam ao redor do Mastro de Maio branco. Simbolizam os poderes masculinos e femininos da fertilidade, da criação e da regeneração. As fogueiras homenageiam a fonte da vida.

Era possível ouvir as vozes de pessoas, num grande círculo, clamarem, enquanto a Sacerdotisa era conduzida até o centro da clareira. O sumo sacerdote, vestido numa túnica branca cerimonial, segurando uma espada com as duas mãos ao alto da cabeça, envolveu a todos num só olhar de altivez.

– Durante a noite estivemos vagando...- disse num tom de circunspecção.

– E durante parte deste dia! - responderam as vozes.

– Ao voltarmos trouxemos um buquê de flores! - tornou ele.

– E aqui estamos diante de sua porta! - falaram as vozes - São florescências lindamente germinadas!

A enorme fogueira crepitava no centro, envolvida pela luz da lua cheia. As vestes de Sacerdote pendiam-lhe majestosamente pelos ombros, com elegância, e com um gesto, ele deu início ao ritual de Beltane, onde o Deus se uniria à Donzela caçadora. Onde a deusa, em sua forma de virgem, finalmente, se tornaria sacerdotisa ao oferecer-se ao Deus no casamento sagrado a terra com o céu.

Pandora era guiada até o centro da lareira pelas outras donzelas que compartiam com ela a casa das moças. Seus rostos estavam cobertos por um véu espesso, mas que não prejudicava a visão. Vestiam túnicas brancas e o corpo da jovem donzela estava pintado com figuras estanhas.

Não poderia negar o nervosismo que a assaltava, o medo de ser descoberta preenchia os seus pensamentos, quase a ponto de não conseguir funcionar. Vez ou outra, seus pés descalços tropeçavam pelo caminho e somente o seu auto controle fazia com que seguisse em frente, na direção do destino que havia escolhido para si.

- Já estamos chegando! – disse Eilan em seu ouvido, era uma das garotas que a escoltavam – Por favor, aguente firme e me salve dessa horrível experiência.

Pandora relanceou seus olhos à prima, que fizera o mesmo para ela por debaixo de seu véu. Não, nem por todo temor que seu coração pudesse estar sentindo, nem por toda punição que Gutrune poderia dar-lhe, ela jamais desistiria de entregar-se aquele que ela sabia ser o homem de seu destino. Radamanthys estava predestinado para ela e não seria a sua tia a impedir a união deles.

– Contemplem! - falou o velho em voz alta.- Ele está vindo!

A jovem, cuja fronte era cingida por uma coroa de flores vermelhas e tinha o corpo coberto por uma fina túnica, quase transparente, trazia símbolos mágicos desenhados em seu corpo em volteios fálicos. Às palavras do sumo sacerdote, ela girou seus olhos às suas costas.

– Ele vem com a face gloriosa sobre a terra! - continuou o velho, erguendo a espada novamente.

E então ela o viu. Radamanthys mostrou-se em todo seu esplendor. Em cima de uma pedra primitiva, os pés descalços, o peito nu exibindo estranhas figuras, uma calça cerimonial de tecido leve descendo-lhe até as panturrilhas, davam-lhe, de fato, a altivez arrogante do misterioso Deus que realmente estava representando.

Ela engoliu em seco ao perceber as manchas de sangue em seu peito, nas suas vestes e também nas suas mãos grandes e ásperas, fazendo-a entender que ele, de fato, matara o Gamo Rei. Era o escolhido pelos deuses para tomar posse da donzela nos festejos e com ela gerar o filho que uniria cristãos e pagãos em uma única terra.

Mas nada teria sentido se não o descrevesse tal como ela o vira naquele momento.

– Contemplem! – O sumo sacerdote abaixou a espada - Ele está vindo!

– Ele vem a mim! - completou Pandora, proferindo as palavras cerimoniais.

Segurando um cajado, Radamanthys tinha a faixa de seus olhos coberta por uma máscara de couro rústico, que fazia seus orbes se assemelharem aos de um lobo observando sua presa. Eram ferozes, excitantes, sedutores.

O velho druida aproximou-se de Pandora quando esta, levando as mãos entrecruzadas ao topo da testa, onde uma lua crescente, a marca das bruxas, se desenhava horizontalmente, reverenciou-o em sua posição de sumo sacerdote. Ele disse algumas palavras em um idioma antigo sobre a sua cabeça curvada e ela novamente voltou a fitá-lo, através do seu véu.

– O vento sussurra! - disse ele - Os pássaros cantam! Os animais chamam!

– Contemplem! - falou Pandora - Ele vem para mim! Ayea!

– Os deuses...- a voz de Radamanthys atroou pela clareira, também dizendo as frases ritualísticas -...Nos observam com todos os seus ensejos essa noite!

Pandora votou-se para ele quando o Deus, naquele momento ele era o Deus, descendo majestosamente de seu pedestal, postou-se entre ela e a fogueira, as chamas iluminando-o misteriosamente. Os símbolos gravados em seus robustos braços pareciam traços primitivos de barro que definia todo o seu vigor viril.

– As três Garças cinzentas...- continuou ele -...Conhecem todo tipo de dor, mas não desejam mal à ninguém!

Pandora sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo vibrar com a alta e calorosa entonação da voz dele. Era possível sentir a mágica fluir da terra. Ele encarava a sua oferenda, faminto.

– Por isso...- sua voz tornou-se enrouquecida -...Dance para mim! Agora é o tempo!

A CLOUDED DREAM ON AN EARTHLY NIGHT

UM SONHO NEBULOSO NUMA NOITE TERRENA

HANGS UPON THE CRESCENT MOON

AFEIÇOADO À LUA CRESCENTE

A VOICELESS SONG IN AN AGELESS LIGHT

UMA CANÇÃO SILENCIOSA NUMA LUZ ETERNA

SINGS AT THE COMING DAWN

CANTA A CHEGADA DA ALVORADA

BIRDS IN FLIGHT ARE CALLING THERE

PÁSSAROS EM VÔO ESTÃO CHAMANDO

WHERE THE HEART MOVES THE STONES

LÁ ONDE O CORAÇÃO MOVE AS PEDRAS

IT'S THERE THAT MY HEART IS CALLING

LÁ ONDE MEU CORAÇÃO CHAMA

ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU

TUDO PELO SEU AMOR

Atrás deles erguiam-se as paredes cinzentas do velho templo do sol, construídos pelos seres brilhantes que ali haviam chegado da Atlantida, séculos antes. Na frente, estava o grande lago, cercado pelos juncos altos e envolto na cerração. As estrelas brilhavam forte no céu, que se tornava ainda mais escuro. O tempo corria diferente naquela noite, parecia estranha, mais silenciosa, mais carregada de mistério.

Ela não havia sido escolhida pela sacerdotisa para desempenhar o papel mais importante no ritual e por um momento, temeu que sua rebeldia pudesse prejudicar, de alguma forma, o futuro de todos. Antes de ser encaminhada até a clareira, haviam lhe dado uma erva que abria ainda mais a visão, aumentando seu poder e magia.

- É o filho da Deusa... – disse o Sumo sacerdote – O Galhudo tem que morrer e um novo Galhudo deve ser coroado. A donzela caçadora deve atrair o rei, deve entregar sua virgindade ao Deus... É o velho sacrifício...

Ela caminhou, sensualmente, em sua direção, fitando-o através do fino véu que lhe descia pela face branca. Atrás dele o fogo ardia e seu corpo respondia às chamas com o mesmo fugor. Seus pelos se engendravam pelo vento frio que roçava pela sua pele delicada coberta com o leve tecido que definia, desejavelmente, suas formas.

Radamanthys a observava aproximando-se, vendo-a requisitar o amor do Deus. Pandora sentia seu corpo mover-se sem que precisasse controlar seus movimentos. Era como se um poder maior guiasse seus membros. Seus braços ergueram-se para descerem em volteios, com um leve girar das mãos.

Estas arredondaram seus quadris em movimentos circulares, guiando o olhar masculino para onde desejasse. Os tambores soavam ao compasso do êxtase. Quando avançou até ela, Radamanthys tinha a expressão exaltada, como se pudesse ver, através da mulher, a Deusa em seu íntimo. Flores eram espalhadas ao redor.

Pandora aproximou-se e ambos caminharam em direção do altar para o cumprimento do ritual.

– Meu senhor...- Pandora o encarou -...A dádiva da terra eu lhe ofereço!

E pegando do alimento consagrado, passou-o no sal e ofereceu ao seu consorte.

– Você é a terra fértil! - respondeu Radamanthys - Aceito a sua oferenda!

E comendo da massa, tomou de um outro pedaço, estendendo à ela.

– E eu usarei a minha força para cuidar do solo sagrado! - completou ele.

Pandora tomou do alimento e o comeu. Em seguida, o Deus pegou do jarro de argila e serviu um pouco de um líquido arroxeado em uma taça de estanho, passando-a à ela.

– Você me é servida como o vinho! - falou - Beba e fique purificada!

– Você é a chuva que cai do céu! - ela respondeu, pegando do cálice - Eu recebo sua proteção!

E tomando um gole da bebida, ofereceu o copo de volta ao Deus.

– Mas todas as águas devem retornar ao Mar!

Ele pegou da taça que ela lhe devolvia e sorveu o seu conteúdo. Os tambores soaram mais fortemente. Pandora deu um passo para trás, chamando o seu parceiro, que a acompanhou deixando cair o cajado. A música tornou-se mais rápida e ela começou a dançar.

Os pés pareciam não mais lhe pertencerem. Seu corpo tornara-se um instrumento para expressar a melodia enquanto ela se curvava e se movia, ritmicamente, em sinuosas expirais. E durante todo tempo, enquanto girava, Radamanthys era seu centro, para o qual ela se voltava, como uma flor para o sol.

No começo ele apenas a observava e vagarosamente aproximava-se, cada vez mais, de modo que um espelhasse os movimentos do outro. Foi quando ele, num gesto brusco, a tomou nos braços. Por um momento ficaram parados. Ela podia sentir seu coração bater forte. Em seguida ele a ergueu, com facilidade, nos braços e a carregou para o abrigo.

– Em meu caminho...- dizia ele -...Eu encontrei a Donzela vestida de prata!

– Quem és? - volvia ela - Diga-me, por favor!

– Não me conheceis?

A cabana era redonda, feita de galhos frouxamente trançados. Flores haviam sido entrelaçadas aos galhos e a claridade da fogueira lampejava pelas fendas, salpicando de dourado o suntuoso tecido que recobria o leito. Radamanthys a colocou de pé e a encarou em silêncio, até que as folhas de carvalho de sua coroa não mais tremessem com a sua respiração.

– Eu sou tudo que existiu...- falou num sussurro -...Tudo que existe e tudo que existirá!

– Nenhum homem ou imortal jamais ergueu o meu véu! - respondeu Pandora.

– Eu sou o Deus...- continuou ele -...Vi a luz que brilha nas trevas! Eu erguerei seu véu!

A PAITING HANGS ON A IVY WALL

UMA PINTURA EM UMA PAREDE DE HERA

NESTLED IN THE ESMERALD MOSS

ANINHADA NO MUSGO VERDE-ESMERALDA

THE EYES DECLARE A TRUCE OF TRUST

OS OLHOS DECLARAM UMA TRÉGUA DE ESPERANÇA

AND THEN IT DRAWS ME FAR AWAY

ENTÃO ME AFASTO PARA LONGE

WHERE DEEP AT THE DESERT TWILIGHT

ONDE OCULTO NO DESERTO NA HORA DO CREPÚSCULO

SAND MELTS IN POOLS OF THE SKY

A AREIA SE DERRETE EM PISCINAS DO CÉU

WHEN DARKNESS LAYS HER CRIMSON CLOAK

A ESCURIDÃO DEITA SEU MANTO VERMELHO

YOUR LAMPS WILL CALL ME HOME

SUAS LUZES ME CHAMARÃO PARA CASA

Ele estendeu os braços e com mãos firmes removeu a guirlanda da testa feminina, depois retirou o véu. Por um instante, ele apenas a olhou fixamente. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

– Mesmo quando era uma mulher simples sob a chuva, eu a reconheci! - disse ele - Mostrou-se para mim a primeira vez na figura de uma camponesa e esta é a minha recompensa! Agora é o momento em que a Deusa recebe o Deus...

Pandora engoliu em seco, fitando-lhe a cabeça curvada. Depois, inclinando-se, retirou a coroa da cabeça dele e a colocou ao lado da sua, no chão.

– Com esta coroa ou sem ela...- falou a jovem -...Para mim sempre serás o Deus!

Ele ergueu a cabeça, subindo suas mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas de Pandora, pousando-as nos quadris arredondados e puxando-a para frente, de modo que seu rosto apoiou-se na junção de suas pernas. Ela sentiu um fogo suave começar a arder entre elas.

Subitamente, seus membros não mais a sustentaram e ela escorregou para baixo, entre as mãos dele, até ficar de joelhos, peito contra peito, testa encostada a testa. Radamanthys soltou um leve suspiro e num gesto brusco seus lábios encontraram os dela. E como se isso houvesse fechado um circuito de energia, repentinamente, o fogo preencheu todo o local.

– Eu sou o senhor da morte, dos submundo e do inverno...- murmurou ele nos lábios femininos -...Deixe-me criar vida em você!

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros, os seus braços apertaram-lhe o corpo e juntos tombaram sobre a cama. Suas roupas foram preparadas com um tecido fraco, de modo que ele, rasgando-os com efusão, em breve retirou qualquer obstáculo que pudesse haver entre eles.

O corpo dele era rijo devido aos músculos, mas a pele era macia, deslizando sobre a dela e suas mãos fortes eram dominadoras enquanto a ensinava êxtases que jamais havia sido mencionado durante a sua instrução como sacerdotisa.

Ofuscada, assustada, semi-inconsciente, ela sentiu a força da vida tomar posse de ambos, movendo seu corpo sem que ela ordenasse, movendo-o também sobre ela, guiando-o vigorosamente para ela, até que ambos começaram a se encaixar, sem saber bem que poder os dominava.

E então eles se uniram, entre um surdo gemido feminino, pela dor de ter seu corpo invadido pela primeira vez, que se misturou ao rouco resfolegar de um Deus que, passando os braços em volta dela, enquanto o poder descia sobre seu corpo, sacudindo-o até ele gritar em seu êxtase.

Pandora escutou-o gemer alto e trêmulo, nos seus ouvidos, sem entender bem o que ele lhe murmurava naquele momento. As tochas ao redor bruxuleou e apagaram-se na escuridão, como se toda a energia feroz daquele homem tivesse explodido e jorrado no ventre dela. E então ele deixou a cabeça pender, vencido, quando confiou seu mistério à ela. E quando, finalmente, ele lhe entregou sua essência, o poder da deusa arrebatou a jovem para encontrá-lo e só havia luz.

Depois que o tempo havia voltado, mais uma vez, da eternidade e eles estavam deitados em silêncio, um envolvendo o outro nos braços, ela se deu conta de que, do lado de fora do abrigo, as vozes soltavam gritos de aclamação. Radamanthys estava imóvel, resfolegante, tentando voltar ao normal, a transpiração tomando conta dos dois corpos exaustos.

– Estão nos saldando! - falou ela.

– Acenderam o fogo sagrado! - murmurou Radamanthys - Neste momento rompeu-se a cortina que separa o meu mundo do seu!

– Neste momento tu não és um Deus nem eu sou a Donzela caçadora!

– E quanto a este fogo? - perguntou ele, olhando-a com insinuação.

Radamanthys a tocou novamente e ela arquejou, enquanto a chama subia em ondulações.

– Senhor...- ela sussurrou-lhe -...Acho que este fogo iluminará o mundo inteiro!

– Não temes os deuses? - interrogou ele.

– Há mais perigos em teus olhos...- ela o encarou -...Do que em todos os poderes imortais!

– Sanctissima Dea...- murmurou ele.

Ela sorriu.

– Amanhã serei apenas Pandora!

Ele ergueu a mão e, delicadamente, empurrou para trás uma mecha de cabelo negro que pendera sobre a testa dela.

– Se os deuses me punissem por este atrevimento...- ele disse -...Eu teria considerado o preço bem pago!

Os deuses não o fulminaram, embora em determinados momentos bem poderia ter sido esmagado pelo êxtase. Pandora entristeceu-se.

– O que foi? - perguntou ele.

– Nada! Nada que você tenha feito!

Disse ela, lembrando-se de sua armação, mas apressadamente inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Sua reação foi instantânea. Ele a puxou para si, apertando-a contra seu corpo, explorando seus seios com suas mãos experientes, que se eriçaram com súbita vida diante daqueles toques.

Ela o puxou para cima de si, mais uma vez, e pela segunda vez pôde saborear bem o prazer, a doçura e a dureza, as fortes mãos jovens e a delicadeza por trás de sua atitude ousada. Ela o beijava com satisfação, abrindo-se completamente para ele, sentindo também o prazer que ela lhe proporcionava.

E na torrente de sensações, enquanto fazia amor com ela, todo o pensamento ficou, por algum tempo, suprimido. Cansados, ficaram deitados, enlaçados, acariciando-se numa fadiga agradável. Por fim, ante a luz que aumentava, ele suspirou:

- Dentre em pouco, virão a minha procura, preciso fazer outras coisas por aqui, além disso. Serei levado a um lugar e receberei uma espada. Preciso me lavar e me vestir adequadamente, tirar todo esse sangue e essa pintura azul. Veja, você também está toda suja de sangue, porque me deitei sobre você.

- Com certeza o levarão para um banho e lhe darão roupas limpas. – ela sorriu e tocou-se entre as pernas, trazendo os dedos sujos de sangue, o sangue de sua pureza.

- Vamos nos ver novamente? – indagou ele, observando os gestos femininos.

Ela fechou o sorriso do rosto e desviou seus olhos dos dele. Mas antes que pudesse dar qualquer resposta, uma voz forte e conhecida dela atroou pela clareira, do lado de fora do abrigo.

- Pandora, saia imediatamente desta cabana. Eu, Gutrune, alta sacerdotisa desta Ilha, ordeno que se apresente para a sua punição!


End file.
